At The Crossroads
by Tide of Insurrection
Summary: AU fic. Harry's brother thought to be Prophecy child and he lives a life of bitterness and ignonimy. Voldemort later attacks and Harry survives. Voldemort decide to raise Harry as his Heir. Full summ. inside. Try it! (INDEFINITELY ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**_At The Crossroads_**

Summary: AU fic. Voldemort did not attack that fateful day. The Potters have another son a year later. When the Prophecy is misread, Keith Potter is thought to be the One who would defeat the Dark Lord. Harry grows up neglected. On a failed attack on the Potters, Voldemort decides to raise a bitter Harry to be his heir. Years later, Harry would stand at a crossroads in his life…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay everyone, this is my first fic. So go easy on me.

* * *

**Prologue**

A 5 year-old Harry Potter sat in his bed thinking. Why had his life changed so drastically? For as long as his memory serves him, he had been loved since the moment he was born. He could remember the tender care his mother Lily had showered onto him, and the mischievous smiles on his father James and Uncle Padfoot's faces.

However, all that came to an abrupt halt since the birth of his brother, Keith, and the Order's knowledge of the Prophecy. He remembered being a little worried that his parents would forget all about him in favor of their new child. He had asked his Mummy about it.

Flashback

"_Mummy, would you chuck me into that cupboard like my old teddy once Keith is born?", Harry asked in a small voice. "Why would you ask that", replied his mother. "I'm afraid that you would not love me anymore", Harry said with wide unblinking emerald eyes. "I will always love you, my son.", his mother said in a kindly voice. And he believed her._

End flashback

Keith Mikhail Potter was 2 years younger than him. Harry however, had soon come to love the blue-eyed (how he got those was a mystery to the family), red-haired baby. Though his parents came to his room to play with him less frequently, he could understand that they DID have to take care of Keith too. But then it happened. Nearly 10 months after Keith was born.

He had wanted to go to the kitchen to ask his mummy for his favorite candy, Chocolate Frogs, when he noticed that there was heated discussion going on in the main hall (Lets assume that Godric's Hollow was used as the Headquarters for the Order of the Turkey). Unable to quell his growing curiosity, he silently snuck in. He could see an old wizard with a long white beard addressing the rest, who were all clad in scarlet robes with an insignia of what seemed to him like a turkey (it was his favorite dish, especially roasted ones) or some unrecognizable bird.

Flashback

"_So Keith is the boy who would defeat You-Know-Who?", asked James suspiciously. "I believe that would be true", answered the old wizard clad regally in strange purple robes. "I'm also afraid that Voldemort knows of it, or part of it, I should say", he continued._

"_HOW?", asked several wizards in unison. "I'm afraid it was a slip-up on my part. I did not notice Tom's spy until it was too late", the old wizard answered gravely. "Albus, does this mean that Keith would be in great danger from You-Know-Who?", his mother had asked softly with a pale face. "Yes, I would say so. But it is advantageous that Godric's Hollow is under the Fidelius Charm, though he must keep up our guard, especially on young Keith", the old man whom was called Albus replied, his face looking older and more ancient by the minute._

End Flashback

Ever since that day, his parents almost never came up to his room anymore and hardly spoke to him. James and Lily seemed to spend all their free time playing and laughing with Keith. He, Harry, would almost always get monosyllabic, terse replies whenever he tried to talk to his parents. He could not help but feel embittered towards his parents and slightly jealous of his brother.

It was Harry's daily wish to see his parents beside his bed when he woke up in the morning. That wish though, never came through. Harry's birthdays, once a happy event always worth remembering, was now usually forgotten. Only his Uncle Moony would always remember it, never failing to bring him a present despite his financial and career difficulties.

Right now though, they were busily preparing for Keith's birthday party, which was always a big thing, probably due to the fact that it coincided with the anniversary of the founding of the Order.

The door clicked open. Harry turned, looked and shouted "Daddy!". Maybe he was wrong. His parents still do care for him and his daddy have finally remembered to play with him. "There you are, Harry my son. Listen, you must be eagerly waiting for your brother's party, eh. So tell me, what are your bro's favorite candies. And toys. I want to get some for him.", his father asked with excitement.

The big smile that had been on his face left quickly. So his father had not come to talk to him or play with him. Merely to ask about his Keith. He turned and ran out of his room, out of the house and into the lush field besides the Hollow. 'Whats wrong with him', James asked himself mentally with a quizzical expression on his face.

It was then that young Harry gave up hope of ever getting his parents attention and love.

* * *

So my readers. How is this for a first chapter? Is it good? Or is it total crap fit for the bin. Please review and tell me your comments.

I know this sort of neglected Harry fic is quite common. But I think it's a nice idea to combine it with a "raised as the dark heir" sort of fic. I plan to skip right to the period where Harry is fifteen or maybe fourteen or sixteen and full of hatred and bitterness and goes to Hoggy Hogwarts . Will Harry see the light? Suggestions welcome.

Next chapter- The Attack


	2. Chapter 1: The Attack

**At The Crossroads**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter will start with mainly Harry's POV before switching to James' POV eventually

After reading thru the chapter, I have decided to rewrite it a little, do some editing here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Attack**

5 year-old Harry Potter woke up with a start. It was hard to continue sleeping, what with the excited chattering going on outside. He remembered that it was his younger brother, Keith's birthday today. 'Why do they always treat his birthday as some kind of grand event, while never even remember mine?' , Harry thought angrily at the unfairness of it all.

Walking out, he could see that the manor had been painstakingly decorated. Any old furniture had been chucked away and replaced by gleaming new ones. 'His birthday might as well be renamed Spring Cleaning Day', Harry snorted at the thought.

Colorful balloons hung all over the place. Several huge banners bearing the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEITH" and a logo of a Griffin flanked by 2 silver-colored broadswords he remembered his mother telling him what seemed like eons ago as the Potter family crest.

* * *

Keith Potter, seeing his brother, rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug and felt a smile creeping onto his face. It was hard not to smile, looking at his brother's cute innocent face, with shining brown eyes.

Harry really did not know what he felt about his brother. On one hand, he loved his brother dearly, though on the other, he just could not help but feel jealous of him, and angry that his parents obviously cared for Keith more than him, if they even loved him at all.

"Keith, Keith, there you are!", exclaimed his mother Lily. "Your Uncles Padfoot, Moony and Wormsy (Harry had to keep himself from chortling out loud after hearing the nickname Keith had given to his Uncle Pettigrew) are arriving soon. Why don't you, (and Lily seemed to notice Harry for the first time since she stepped in), and Harry here go out and prepare to welcome them in", said Lily.

"You can open the presents Daddy and I have given you afterwards, together with the rest that you will be receiving later", she continued.

Keith had sped out of the room like a speeding bullet. Lily watched with slightly saddened eyes as her older son walked out slowly after him with a downcast expression on her face.

* * *

Neither Harry nor Keith had ever noticed the depressed expression that she and James wore almost whenever they are alone. It was hard enough to know that she and James were big targets of the Dark Lord due to James being one of the best Auror's besides Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, while she was conducting top-secret research with the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries.

Lily could barely take it when she, along with James were informed about the Keith and the Prophecy. Every new day brought about a renewed sense of fear that Voldemort would attack them. She also knew how valuable Keith Potter was to the Order and the Light side. She and James had to constantly worry about their son and never dared to let him out of side for even a few minutes.

This and the fact that they had to keep up a happy façade was a severe strain on her nerves. Never having the time for her older son, she did not even realize they they had neglected him, nor how it was affecting Harry.

While she was 'musing', her fingers absentmindedly stroke the golden pendent made intricately into a design of a phoenix that was worn round her neck. Every member of the Order wore one.

It was just basically an emergency, one-use Portkey that will send the bearer to the safety of Hogwarts. Lily hoped that they would never have to use it, though she had a bad feeling about today.

Godric's Hollow may have numerous wards and charms protecting it from both Muggles and Dark Wizards, but the crux of its protection lies in the Fidelius Charm, hiding the entire manor from anyone that is not shown the location by the 'Secret-Keeper'. The problem was that Peter Pettigrew was elected as Secret Keeper by the Order since "No one would ever suspect Peter, of _all _person".

Lily, though she did not know why, distrusted Peter. Little did she know her suspicions were about to be proven valid.

* * *

**One week ago**

Sitting a on huge throne made of obsidian and covered with snake leather was a tall but somewhat frail looking man with cold, blood red eyes that seemed to penetrate right through to the soul.

However, do not let Tom Marvolo Riddle's appearance deceive you. The bony hands could crush even the hardest of rocks and bend the strongest of metals with practically no effort.

He had to thank this to the numerous rituals he had undergone since leaving Hogwarts nearly 20 years ago. Strength-Enhancing Rituals, rituals to increase Magical reserves, a variety of Blood Rituals (ones that made use and warped the user's blood to grant different abilities or powers) and most notably, the Salazar's Bloodline Ritual where he rightfully confirmed his position as Slytherin's Heir were just some of the many he had undergone.

That particular ritual had increased his magical reserves by nearly ten times and presented to him a tome of some of the oldest and darkest spells, created and used by Salazar Slytherin himself.

At this point of time, the Dark Lord was awaiting the daily 'report' from his Death-Eaters. It was a usual routine that everyday his Inner-Circle members, the most trusted of his Death-Eaters, would convene and update him on any news, movements, and decisions of the British Ministry of Magic.

One would be astounded at how well-informed Voldemort was about the MoM's every single action. The number of spies Voldemort has was surprisingly large. There was at least 2 in _every_ single department in the MoM, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the Department of Mysteries and even Auror Headquarters.

That was precisely how the Death-Eaters had always almost managed to stay one-step ahead of the Ministry and their pathetic efforts to counter the Death-Eater threat. Speaking of which. Voldemort smirked as he remembered the previous Minister for Magic, Milicent Bagnold announcing to the public that they would "stamp out the Death-Eaters with ease" nearly 5 years ago, at the start of the war.

Another thing worth noting was that the Death-Eater count had grown impressively. 5 years ago, the Dark Lord had only a small following of about 25 Death-Eaters, whose ranks had now swelled to nearly 300 followers.

Though Tom had to admit, majority were unless dunder-heads who had only joined for personal greed. He had only about 80 competent fighters, the best of which were also part of the Inner Circle.

There was a shuffling sound and two of his Death-Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair stepped in, kneeling and kissing the hem of his robes. "My Lord", they said respectfully and undeniably fearfully. "What news do you have for me", he hissed in a cold voice while lazily fingering his yew wand.

"We found this disgusting creature, a filthy mudblood servant of that muggle-loving fool outside the Lair, My Lord", Malfoy had answered.

Lucius Malfoy had been one of his most, ah, how to put it nicely, _useful_ servant. The pure-blooded tycoon's vast fortune was extremely important in funding his cause. Though Malfor was part of the Inner Circle, the Dark Lord never really did trust him as much as he trusts others like Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange, Alexander Nott, Antonin Dolohov and Marcus Mulciber.

Lucius was much too greedy and ambitious for power of his own good, oh that man was. Malfoy was also slippery as a fish. The only reason the Dark Lord had let him into the Inner Circle was his wealth and excellent duelling skills.

Walden Macnair, on the other hand is an idiot through and through, with only a thirst for blood and killing. Now _he_ would never pose any problems.

Salazar's Lair, the place Lucius had mentioned, was the resting place and Headquarters of Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. Though, in all due respect, it was not so much of a 'lair' than of a huge dark fortress. It was the exact place Salazar Slytherin had resided in after leaving Hogwarts due to his fight with the other Founders.

The number and variety of Dark protection, Anti-Revealing and Sensor Charms on it could put those on Hogwarts to shame. It was also a reason why neither the Order nor the Aurors had the faintest trace of a dark castle. Another reason was that it was not located in England at all, unlike the rest of their smaller 'bases'. The Lair was situated deep in the dark forests of Rastenburg, Eastern Prussia. (Guess where I got the location from?) Back to the lovely 'conversation'.

"Sssend in our visitorrr", the Dark Lord commanded. Jugson and Mulciber strode in, in their usual Death Eater garb of black robes with a snow-white mask, straddling a short plump man with watery blue eyes and a nearly bald head, who was also trembling and nearly pissing his pants I might add. "My Lord, here is Peter Pettigrew", they said, after kissing his robes.

The identity of the intruder need not be revealed to him as right now, Voldemort was already shuffling through Pettigrew's mind like one would a book.

"Do not even think of leaving, Wormtail. Do not for one moment think I can't tell whats going on inside that useless brain of yours! Oh yes, I even _do_ know your idiotic nickname", Voldemort hissed angrily.

To say Peter Pettigrew was shocked would be an understatement. 'How did the Dark Lord know that I am starting to regret my decision in coming here. And my nickname for that matter'. He blurted out, "H-How did y-you know"

Immediately as one, Jugson and Mulciber had chorused, "The Dark Lord alwaysknows". "Always", echoed Malfoy.

Voldemort's 'reply' was swift and straight to the point. "_Crucio_", watching as Wormtail fell to the floor screaming in agony as every single pain nerve in his body seemed to have been pushed to the max. Releasing the Cruciatus Curse, Riddle continued, "One thing you should learn is never to question me."

"So Wormtail, tell me what you are doing outside here. Your answer better be satisfactory or I don't see why you should live another day", the Dark Lord said, his voice icy-cold as usual.

"My-my Lord. I came to te-tell y-you the location of the

Potters which is also the Headquarters of the Or-Order", Wormtail said while stuttering. "I also want to j-join your cause, My L-Lord".

Voldemort decided to see hear what the little bugger had to say, "We shall see how useful you are first". The Dark Lord decided to summon his Inner Circle to see how they could effectively make use of Wormtail's information.

"Jugson, get over here", he commanded. Touching a long, bony finger to the Dark Mark on the Death-Eaters arm, Voldemort summoned the rest of his Death-Eaters, an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was a huge manor, complete with a lush field with a clear stream running, and a Quidditch pitch. The latter had been insisted upon by James, who according to him, will "die without it". It was situated in the quiet, open countryside with only a small 'neighborhood', though which consisted of mainly rich pureblooded wizards.

Right now, the Potters are celebrating the birthday of their younger son, Keith. Everyone (majority of the Order and their children turned up. Keyword: Order. Only the Order members knew how to enter the Fidelius hidden manor) was enjoying themselves. Okay, save for one 5 year old boy with messy dark hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Oh, look what Padfoot got you, Keith. The Complete Prankster's Kit for Kids. Looks like your mother and I have to be on our guard.",James said excitedly. "Thanks Uncle Pafood", Keith had squealed.

"Awww, how cute", Molly Weasley said with an amused expression. Keith had gotten nearly a treasure trove of presents, ranging from the good, for example the _Infinitus_ Candy Cauldron which automatically fills to the brim with whatever candy that had been put inside, to the weird like Magical Underwear which always remain clean and would change in color every hour, in addition to the junior broomstick his father had bought for him, which apparently, "looks like my top-of-the-line Nimbus 1501".

They were still waiting for one Mundugus Fletcher to arrive before cutting the cake, a truly huge chocolate fudge cake fit for the Dursley's, which was saying something.

"Why didn't Dumbledore turn up", James asked. "The new Minister, Cornelius Fudge needed his help and pulled him off to attend an International Convention of Wizards conference in Brussels.", answered Arthur Weasley, who worked in the Ministry.

James had wanted Albus to be there. After all, the man was like a pillar of reassurance to not only him and his family, but the entire Order. But though, there was nothing he could do. "Come on Keith, lets see if Mundungus is here."

* * *

At that very moment, Mundungus Fletcher, Order member famous for his unkempt appearance and shady dealings with crooks, was just about to step through the huge gates in front of the estate, when he heard numerous 'whooshes' and 'pops' behind him in the neighborhood area.

Turning around, his face turned milky white as he was greeted with the sight of nearly 30 wizards clad in black robes and white masks, all with wands raised.

"_Avada Kedavra". _

That was the last thing he ever heard as a jet of dark green light impacted upon him, and he fell dead before he even hit the ground.

A tall dark figure appeared beside the Death-Eaters, looking fearsome and to many, a living spectre of Death. The Death-Eaters now started to chant, wands forming complicated patterns in the air.

The Dark Lord raised his wand, weaving a complex string of magic, before muttering, "_Clausula Fides Consitatus" _A huge dome of blue energy completely surrounding the Hollow could be seen, flickering, before disappearing. The wards around the manor had fallen…

The Death-Eaters finished their chant together with "_Coepere!"_ A new sphere of magical energy, this time dark in color appeared around the entire _neighborhood_. Voldemort smiled, pleased at the new wards, which prevented apparation of anyone, without the Dark Mark on his arm, in and out of the area.

* * *

Practically everyone in the manor felt the wards fall. There was a shocked look on everyone's face. "What the hell?", muttered James. Looking out, the shocked expressions soon turned to one of confusion and extreme terror, as Death-Eaters started to pour in by the dozens. Other houses in the neighborhood were already under attack.

"Lily! Grab Keith now! Go to Hogwarts. He must be kept safe at all costs", shouted James over the panic that had broken out. Those with kids tried to apparate out with their children, only to find out they could not. "Darn. They must have raised Anti-Apparation wards. LISTEN! Those with kids, portkey to Hogwarts now! The rest stay and try to hold them off. We need to destroy or remove with us some very classified information about the Order."

Most of the Order had drawn their wands, preparing to fight.

Stepping out, James aimed at the nearest Death-Eaters.

"_Stupefy, Excisum, Expello" _

The Stunning and powerful Banishing Hexes flew towards the Death-Eaters. Only one Death-Eater was hit; he was blasted all the way out of the huge gates, which had bent upon his impact.

The rest conjured gleaming bronze and iron shields which deflected the spells. James, for a moment watched as multi-colored spells and charms were casted by the Order members. The Death-Eaters returned it with a barrage of dark curses. He noticed one of the Death-Eaters turning towards him.

"_Crucio"._ James ducked and rolled to his left as the Cruciatus Curse sped past him.

"_Ablego Flamen"._ The Death-Eater's eyes widened as the orange colored advanced Blasting Curse flew towards him. He sidestepped and saw the curse flew forwards, colliding with a brick wall and blowing a huge hole through it.

The Death-Eater returned with a string of curses. "_Contundo, Aboleo, Confractum, Adflictatio" _Streaks of purple, pale blue, yellow and a vicious looking brown jet of light flew towards him, who recognized it as different bone breaking and a Crusher Curse.

Seeing this, James drew a circle in the air, muttering "_Aegis Contego_" A transparent silver sphere of energy, shining brightly, enveloped him, effectively absorbing the curses. The standard _Protego_ would never had been able to withstand those dark curses.

"_Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Ferramenta Conligo",_ James released a barrage of restraining spells. The latter had been the "Bind of Iron", which had been used by Aurors to restrain the most violent of criminals. It conjures up thick unbreakable, not to mention electrified ropes of iron which binds round and clamps down on the victim. For each struggle by the victim, the ropes would bind tighter and the electric charge get more intense. Crminals have been known to suffer sever injuries after too much of struggling.

The Death-Eater flicked his wand. A shimmering blue shield was formed and rebounded the spells onto James, who had to duck.

The DE seemed to get angry. He flicked his wand and muttered " _Deliquesco Corrosio_" His wand gave a throb as a buge black jet of acid flew forwards toward James, sizzling the air as it traveled.

Instinctively, James waved his wand and a partition of a wooden door flew forward to intercept and absorb the acid. Immediately after that, he banished the acid-covered, corroded piece of wood back towards the DE, who looked shocked for a moment before hastily rolling to his right.

James knew he had surprise the DE. He had to end this duel now. Curses were starting to be sent towards him by the other Death-Eaters. He took aim. "_Avada Kedavra"_, watching with relief as the DE finally fell.

As an Auror, he was authorized to use the Unforgiveables. (Bartemius Crouch Snr had legalized the Auror's use of it) James had sworn to himself only to use them in desperate situations. And this _certainly_ could count as one.

Looking around, James could see that the Order were losing. They were being outnumbered nearly 3 to 1, and the Death-Eaters weren't exactly playing around.

Quite a few Order members had fallen already, either dead or sporting gruesome wounds as the Death-Eater threw Pain curses, Slashing and Stabbing Hexes, and a variety of fire spells at them.

James barely heard the near silent cold voice muttering "_Explodra_". The ground shook after the huge explosion, which took the life of quite a few Order members, their mutilated bodies strewn in all directions. Lord Voldemort had entered the fray.

* * *

Voldemort had watched with satisfaction as the Phoenix members started to fall like ants. Though he had noted with a slight frown that one of his Inner-Circle members, Alexander Nott, was killed by the auror bastard James Potter.

He sighed. It was time for him to join in. Turning to a clump of Order members, he muttered, "_Explodra"_

* * *

After knocking down another Death-Eater with a strong Bludgeoning Hex, James turned to survey the situation. Most of the Order members had either portkeyed away, or were dead.

"Potter. Looks like we meet again. I have seen you haven't tried to run away like the coward that you are", a cold voice spoke behind him. 'Oh shit! Its Voldemort'.

"You will never win this war, Tom", said James, purposely using Voldemort's 'muggle' name to anger him.

"_Incarcerous, Stupefy, Icio, Concido"_

Voldemort just lazily waved his wand and the spells just disappeared in mid-air. "Textbook spells. Seriously James, do you think you can hurt me with these spells", Voldemort sneered.

The Dark Lord gave a wave of his wand, sending a huge wave of dark energy arcing towards him, which James barely ducked. The wave hit a shed behind him, causing it to totally disintegrate.

The next few spells that James sent, Voldemort had easily deflected. Voldemort slashed downwards with his wand, a streak of dark blue flames flew at him. James had to hastily erect a shield of purple energy to absorb it.

"Oblitero". James had sent a Destruction Hex (which was borderline dark magic) at Voldemort, who twirled his wand and a shield of the deepest black James had ever seen materialized, looking nearly like a void and swallowed up the hex with ease.

James knew he had to leave. He was barely able to survive, not to mention unable to even put a scratch on the Dark Lord (who had not even moved from his original position).

He touched the portkey and felt the tug at his navel just in time as Voldemort completed his next curse.

"P_erfructus Finis Conglacio!_", ending a series of complicated wand movements. The air grew cold as the area in front of the Dark Lord completely froze into ice (even the air…) before shattering into a billions of miniscule crystals.

James Potter had managed to disappear just in time. The Dark Lord scowled at this revelation.

* * *

Harry all this time had been sleeping by a rock next to the stream. He had chosen not to enter the party. At least not just yet. Seeing everybody celebrating happily and his brother receiving presents after presents would undoubtedly make him feel upset. He had went to his usual place of 'solitude'.

Harry was woken by the sound of shouts and explosions. He turned and saw that a huge fight, no make that battle, had broken out. He hurriedly went to hide behind a rose bush, hoping it would be safe.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry heard a hissing voice. "_There isss a boyy nearr usss, massterr_".

He looked up to see a tall dark figure with crimson blood-red eyes. The man looked a little menacing to him.

"So, a Potter boy. I guess there is no other way. _Avada Kedavra_"

Harry barely registered the words before a sickly green jet of light struck him and he knew no more.

Voldemort watched as the boy, after being hit, glowed an eerie green before toppling down.

It was then that he had the only shock in his 50 plus years of life. The boy was still breathing!

'How could anyone survive the Killing Curse, unless… unless he is the Prophecy child, not the younger one', Voldemort thought, running through the words of the Prophecy mentally.

The boy would grow up to be a powerful wizard, the only one able to stop him. Then, a sudden thought struck Tom. If he raised Harry Potter as his heir, he would be able to kill 2 birds with 1 stone- No one else would have the ability to truly oppose him, and he would be able to train Harry to fight for his cause

. Anyway, he spies had informed him of Harry's neglect by his parents. He could use this fact to mould the boy into a merciless dark wizard when Harry grows up.

With that, Tom Riddle took the boy and apparated away with his Death-Eaters, though not before waving his wand at the direction of the estate, which blew up in a huge wide column of searing hot black flames that rapidly rippled outwards like a shockwave.

The _Storms of Hell_ Curse soon incinerated the estate. Flames that was un-extinguish-able soon spread to the other houses. By the end of the day, everything within a 3 mile radius was totally incinerated.

* * *

James had managed to escape the lethal freezing spell just in time. He landed with a thud on the floors of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Looking around, he saw many injured members, who were being healed by Poppy Pomphrey.

"Phew. Sure is good to be able to survive duelling with Voldemort", he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Suddenly, he saw Lily rushing towards him.

"James! Harry! Where's Harry! He was not in the house with the rest!", Lily had shouted, near hysterics.

James paled. 'Oh no! Harry! He's still in the manor', he thought desperately.

"I want to go back! Don't stop me! I need to get Harry!", Lily was shouting in tears and struggling against Molly, who was holding her back.

"You cant go back. Its too dangerous!"

Lily eventually had to be stunned as she continued to struggle against Molly violently. For the first time in his life, James Wilfred Potter broke down in desperation and helplessness.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter. Hope you like it. Please don't mind the names for the spells I came up with. I don't take Latin and merely used a translator. Yep, the wonders of a Latin-English translator! Please review and tell me what you think. All suggestions welcome.

I'm thinking of someone or any creature at the Dark Lair whom would serve as an anchor to Harry's emotions. One that Harry would grow to love and respect. Cant have him be totally emotionless and uncaring or there would be no question whether h will remain Dark. I would appreciate any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day Since The Last

**_At The Crossroads_**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (that you recognize)

Thanks to: **Serpentine Silver **for being my first reviewer

**Author's Notes**: Nightwisp – I don't think I want to have Harry go to Hogwarts at eleven. I have other plans for him at eleven. He needs to cultivate his 'dark personality' :P

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The First Day Since The Last**

**A day after the attack**

A huge crowd had assembled in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. After yesterday's surprise attack by Voldemort and his Death-Eaters, Hogwarts had been chosen as the temporary Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. As of present time, nearly all of the 90 or so members of the Order was already seated, silently chatting. No doubt, talking about yesterday's events.

The atmosphere was dull and solemn. The Order had suffered a crushing defeat yesterday. Exact statistics were not yet known, though it is rumored that more than 30 Order members had been killed, while only approximately 9 Death-Eaters had been killed or captured in action.

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order, Defeater of the previous Dark Lord, Adlar Gridelward, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot or Wizarding Court's Jury and several other more long-winded titles now strode in with the school's faculty members who are also part of the Order.

Dumbledore's clear blue eyes, usually accompanied by the familiar, almost trademark twinkle, showed no emotion whatsoever. His face was grave and hard, wrinkles more prominently displayed then ever before.

He had called for the emergency convention of the entire Order. There was so many things to be discussed, so many plans that had to be made, and so many questions currently unanswered…

"Fellow members of the Order. Yesterday we have suffered a tragic defeat. I must admit that we have incurred a huge loss of lives, and it pains me to say that the Headquarters at Godrics Hollow has been completely and utterly destroyed. I know that you have many questions to ask. This is the reason for tonight's Order Meeting. But you must all remember one thing. We as the Order of the Phoenix have sworn to safeguard and protect the Wizarding Britain and stand against the Dark. No matter what happens, we will never lose hope. For Good will always triumph over Evil". And with that, Dumbledore concluded his speech.

"And now, lets get on to business. Before we answer the unanswered, is there any reports to be given? Severus?"

Severus "Snivellus" Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and a spy of the Light started to speak. "The Dark Lord has obviously planned for a while ago. However, I assume that he informed only his Inner Circle, which I am not a part of, about his plan. The rest of us Death-Eaters were only summoned and informed one hour prior to the attack. I myself was not allowed to take part in the battle. The Dark Lord has specifically wanted me to remain behind to brew healing potions for the eventual wounded Death-Eaters.

"Thank you, Severus. Anyone else? Alastor?"

Mad-Eye Moody, Auror Captain, began to report, in his usual growling voice, "I was not there at the battle so I can't comment on it. By the time an Auror squad has been assembled after receiving news of the attack, we still faced the difficulty of getting to the scene of battle. Voldemorts Anti-Apparation Wards seemed to cover the whole neighborhood. We had to apparate nearly 5 miles from Godric's Hollow. Portkeying was also impossible. By the time we arrived, it was too late."

"The entire neighborhood was destroyed by Voldemort. He practically incinerated a radius 2-3 miles around the Hollow. The flames were just dying down when I left the scene again this morning. The entire place; there was nothing left. Just burnt earth and a few rocks here and there."

"Thank you Alastor."

"I assume the question all of you must be thinking of is how did Voldemort manage to penetrate our defenses, or to put it simply: How did Voldemort find Godric's Hollow?", Dumbledore finished, bringing up the question in everyone's minds.

Arthur Weasley stood up and started to question, "Yes Albus. How on earth did You-Know-Who break the Fidelius Charm?"

"I'm afraid our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us all to Voldemort. Severus has only informed me last night. Pettigrew had gone into service with Tom", Dumbledore answered grimly.

There was a huge uproar following this piece of news. Everyone was feeling a mixture and shock and anger. How could Peter Pettigrew have turned?

"It is also with great regret that Harry Potter, the elder son of our prominent members, James and Lily Potter (who had been excused from the meeting) is declared missing and feared dead…"

* * *

Harry though, is neither missing nor dead. At this point of time, he is unconscious and being brought inside Slytherin's Lair, main base of operations for Voldemort and his Death-Eaters.

Tom Riddle now stood inside his private chambers, wondering what exactly to do with the unconscious boy now lying on his bed. There was many things to be arranged. He decided to keep the existence of the boy from everyone else for now, at least kept from most people. The Dark Lord, however, would not reveal the true identity of the boy. Not to anyone in the distantly foreseeable future.

First things first, the Dark Lord had to find someone to teach the Dark Arts and other magic to the boy.

Speaking of which, Harry had started to awaken.

* * *

Harry awoke, still feeling a little drowsy. He could not remember the events of the previous day clearly. All he recalled was a huge battle going on in the manor and a jet of green light hitting him.

Looking up, he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. The room, though having a dark atmosphere to it, was lavish and resplendent. It was lighted up by six flaming torches, spread strategically around the room.

"You have awakened".

Harry turned to the source of the cold voice to see a tall figure with glowing red eyes staring back at him. He was determined not to show any signs of fear to this stranger though.

"Who are you. Where are my parents", Harry asked.

"I am Lord Voldemort. You parents have abandoned you during the battle yesterday. I was the one who brought you here.

"I don't believe you. Mum and Dad would never leave me behind!", he shouted frantically.

"Or would they?", came the cold voice of Voldemort.

Harry did not know what to think, or what to do. Had his parents really left him behind? It seemed most likely to be true, seeing how his parents had treated him in the past.

He felt a wave of anger pass through him. His parents did not care for him. He never could seem to please them. But Harry realized only now that they never really wanted him around, and had left him to die.

'How could they', he thought furiously.

"I do not have all the time to waste. I know that your parents do not love you, have neglected you and now had abandoned you. They are FOOLS! They do not realize your immense potential. You will grow up to be an extremely powerful wizard. I now offer to raise you as my heir. I will train you in magic and help you reach your potential."

It was then that Harry made up his mind. He would not need his parents. Since this man was willing to take him in and train him, he would do all his best and show the world Harry James Potter is not one to be trifled with.

And he would eventually have his revenge against his parents for leaving him to die…

"I will stay.", Harry said firmly

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction. Had the boy disagreed or put up a struggle, he would have him eliminated. But he preferred this outcome.

"Good".

"How should I address you?"

"You shall address me as Lord Voldemort!", the Dark Lord replied.

"But that sounds horrible", Harry protested

"_Crucio_"

Harry screamed out loud and fell to the floor as the most excruciating pain ever struck him. It felt as though white hot knives were continuously stabbing through every inch of his body. Never in his life have he felt such pain.

Fortunately, Voldemort released the curse after a few seconds, leaving Harry shaking on the floor.

"I will not tolerate insolence from you. This is good practice anyway. You must eventually learn to dodge the Cruciatus Curse."

"On second thought, (this time Voldemort scowled in disgust) I shall allow you, and you only to call me Tom Riddle. Now come with me."

"All right, Tom"

* * *

Voldemort gave a click of his fingers and a house-elf appeared beside them, dressed in dirty rags, and looking fearfully at him.

"What is Skippy can do for Master", the creature said while trembling in terror.

Harry looked greatly amused at the house-elf's fearful expression. He had never seen such a weird creature.

"Prepare a chamber for Harry here. You will address him as Young Master. Now go!", said Tom. The house-elf immediately disappeared with a crack.

The Dark Lord turned to Harry and stared at him for a moment. He then took out his wand a gave a swish. Harry was now instantly clad in black robes of a deeper shade than the usual one Death-Eaters wore. A large green serpent was emblazoned on the front of it. It also lacked the pearl-white masks of Tom's minions.

"This will be your standard attire. For now, that is"

After thinking for a while, Voldemort said to Harry,"The first thing you must learn is never to show your true feelings. Always hide your emotions. Only weak people wear their emotions on their sleeves."

"So remember this clearly, always hide your feelings and expressions.", the Dark Lord instructed

Harry schooled his face into an expressionless mask. "Got it, Tom", he said in the same icy tone Tom had used.

"Very good. Another thing to remember is never to trust ANYONE! You trusted the Light. You put your faith in your parents. Where has that led you? Abandonment.". "So bear in mind, trust no one but yourself."

"Now tell me what little you know about the state of the Wizarding world?", enquired the Dark Lord, though he said the last two words with malice.

* * *

The Dark Lord had just explained to Harry about the current condition of the Wizarding World. He told Harry about the war between him and his Death-Eaters and Albus Dumbledore and his filthy muggle-loving Order, along with the corrupt and inefficient Ministry of Magic.

"So _you_ were the ones who had attacked the manor". 'The boy is perceptive and has a fast mind. Excellent.' Voldemort thought.

"Indeed. But would you have seen the true colors of your parents, of the Light side, had the attack not taken place?", Voldemort sneered.

Harry had no answer to this. Tom was right.

"Anyway, time for a more important subject. Your education."

"I want you, Harry to start learning magic as early as possible. Have you any experience in Magic?", Voldemort questioned.

Harry had indeed learned a little about magic. Since in the past where he spent nearly the whole day cooped inside his room, he had taken to taking his parents spell-books and reading through them.

It helped to kill time and relieve boredom at first. It wasn't long before he was fascinated by it. Neither was it long before he was completely engrossed with magic. Spell-books, Potions manuals, guides on Magical Creatures, encyclopedias on Magical Plants and Herbs, he was interested in them all.

It was probably the only thing that kept him from going mad from boredom, his thirst for knowledge. However, he had been a little disappointed that he was not able to perform or try out any of the spells as he had not a wand.

This he all told to Voldemort.

'Impressive. This will make things a lot easier since the boy has a pretty good background and foundation already'

"I must say this would simplify things for me. Tomorrow I shall hold a meeting with the Inner Circle, my most trusted followers. We shall discuss your education among other matters. You shall be there."

"However, you will not say anything. Your true identity will not be revealed to anyone.", said Voldemort, his cold voice a little more stern than usual.

"But now, I will teach you something very important. It is not really related to magic, but very essential nevertheless. Your Mind."

"There are among others, magical Arts known as Occlumency and Legilimency. The former is the protection against mental intrusion by others, while the latter is the complete opposite- the art of breaking into people's minds and scanning through their thoughts. Mind-Reading, as the useless muggles call it."

"You are my heir. This makes you an obvious target to wizards who will no doubt try to break into your mind to extract information. That is why it is so important for you to learn these two arts, especially Occlumency, even before you start your magical education."

"In Occlumency, there are 2 main ways of protecting your mind and thoughts. The first requires a lot of mental strength and will power, by creating virtual walls and barriers in your mind as mental defenses, and bringing them up whenever someone tries to intrude."

"Till now, are you able to digest what I am saying?"

At Harry's confirmation, the Dark Lord continued, "The second way is more complex and subtle. Occlumens using this method are usually skilled in the first, which they employ as a backup. This method involves the subtle selection of specific memories, which can be made up, and allowing the intruder to view only it. One must have an extremely organized mind to be able to employ this method, as it allows them to freely pick any memories at will, or realistically weave false ones."

"This method is more useful as it enables the Occlumens to lay false thoughts down, giving the wrong information to the intruder, causing him to turn the tables on the latter."

"Also, since an intruder, while in a person's mind, can feel exactly what said person is feeling in that specific memory, a good Occlumens can plant memories of extreme agony, pain or simply pure hatred or grief. Either of which would cause the intruder to be filled with agonizing pain and forcibly forced out of the mind. Yes, that is how powerful it is."

"I do not expect you to be able to defend your mind by yourself in the near future. However, I want you to be able to know, able to sense, when someone is attempting to probe into your mind. To do this, you need to be able to clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions, and to do it swiftly."

"Eye contact is one crucial factor in facilitating Legilimency. While a powerful Legilimens may not really require eye contact, it is usually needed. Once you look into a person's eye, even for the shortest of moments, he might be able to start to penetrate your thoughts. That is why you have to be able to detect an intruder as fast as possible. Which brings us to clearing your mind."

"If one has a cluttered mind, or one packed with emotions, it is very difficult to sense the probing of an intruder. On the other hand, a clear mind can sense even the lightest of probings from the most accomplished of Legilimens."

"That is why, starting from tonight, you will practice emptying your mind of every thought and emotion, and keeping it in that state. Every night before you sleep, you will do this practice. Try to be able to clear your mind as fast as possible, and hold it in that state for at least an hour. Meditation, some wizards call this practice."

"Also, I will constantly probe your mind lightly every time I see you. I want you to try to detect my probing. If you do, you will inform me. If you can't, you will practice until you can. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Tom".

Harry had been intrigued about the two arts. He never knew there were magical arts involving the mind. But, he was quite excited about being able to detect intrusion and defend his mind. Yes, he would certainly practice this 'meditation' thingy.

"One last thing before I release you to your chamber. From now onwards, besides probing your mind, I will cast the Cruciatus Curse, which you had a taste of before, at you every moment I see you."

"You will attempt to dodge the curse or suffer the pain. This is the best way to practice avoiding it. With time, your reflexes will be sharpened and quickened to the point you can avoid it instinctively, being able to 'sense' it coming your way."

"So always be on your guard. Do not disappoint me.", Voldemort finished.

Harry shuddered at this thought. Though of course, he knew it would eventually prove useful. 'Hopefully I can also start learning magic from tomorrow. I will just have to see the outcome of the Inner Circle meeting', Harry thought before saying, "I will not disappoint you".

"Can I take my leave now, Tom?"

At the Dark Lord's nod, Harry left Voldemort's chamber and allowed himself to be guided to his own by Skippy the house-elf, who was waiting for him outside.

* * *

Harry's chamber seemed to be a level below the Dark Lord's. He did not know just how many floors and levels this place seem to have. It was practically like a sprawling huge, twisting and winding maze.

Like the previous chamber he visited, his too was furnished beautifully (in a dark sense), though not as luxurious as Voldemort's. Facing the entire room was a portrait of a sneering, scowling wizard with a dark expression on his face. A label at the bottom read, "_Salazar Slytherin- Lord of the Most Noble and Cunning House of Slytherin, Founder of the Dark Arts, Co-founder of Hogwarts Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

So this was a portrait of Slytherin, whom Harry had read about in "_Great Wizards and their Actions_" by Antinov Bagilnori.

The room, which was large and spacious also had a logo (on one side of the wall) of a serpent entwined around a sword, fangs dripping venom, with twin lightning bolts on each side of the snake encased sword. Harry assumed this to be the Slytherin family crest.

The room was lighted up by six silver torches, each of which was intricately shaped and curved to look like silver serpents so that the torches' flames would seem to be spewing from its mouth.

The last item in the room that caught Harry's interest was a huge mahogany bookshelf that was devoid of anything but a large piece of parchment lying on its bottommost shelf. Said piece of parchment also seemed to glow blue every few seconds.

Harry walked over to inspect it. Upon careful inspection, Harry found out that the piece of parchment was actually some sort of a book retriever. To summon a book, one simply have to write the books name (just using their bare fingers). One could also 'write' in a specific category and the Retriever would show a whole menu of books which correspond or involves said category.

This way, the person did not have to go all the way to the Great Library in the Lair, just to find a book. This revelation excited Harry a lot. 'Great! I could get almost any book I want. Shall try it tomorrow.', Harry thought.

Harry now sat down on the carpeted floor and began to try to empty his mind. It was no easy task. Most of his thoughts and feelings, he easily pushed out of his mind.

But it took him a significant amount of effort to clear his mind of the hatred he felt towards his parents and everything associated with the Light, which had neglected and not bothered about him, and now had left him in the lurch.

Even harder was it to keep his mind in the empty state, for the hatred always seem to creep back inside. When Harry finally managed to keep his mind clear and empty for an hour, he was thoroughly exhausted and plopped onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Finally done! Next chapter will probably have two parts. We will see the Inner Circle meeting, look at Harry's education and of course, his FIGHTS!

I hope Voldemort isn't too OOC in this story. Tell me what you think.

Please Review! I would appreciate all feedbacks. Suggestions are also welcome.


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Up Part 1

_**At The Crossroads**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N **– **DarkBlade the Damned**: I'm going to reveal Harry's parselmouth ability in this chapter. About the snake idea, I have not decided yet. Almost every fic I've read has Harry having snakes.

**Morgan**: Harry is willing to trust Voldemort as he is quite blinded by hate and also because Voldemort is willing to take him under his wing, giving him a chance to prove himself.

**Vindex**: Harry did not dwelve into too advanced stuff. Besides, no one ever questioned how Hermione Granger reads and understands stuff that's way beyond others her age.

**Quillian**: I usean online translator. There are just too many. I'll try to give you mine, maybe email it.Cant put down the address here. Whole thing goes haywire. The wonders of translators. Whatever would I do without them?

**Thanks to everyone else who have reviewed :)**

I've just read through The Attack and was stunned. So many spelling errors! My English teacher would _never _believe its written by me. I've decided to manually check every future chapter for mistakes.

This chapter will have 2 parts. We will see more of Harry and Voldemort and less of the Turkey Order :P There will be quite a few jumps in years.

"(…)" denotes Parseltongue

I want to clear up something. None of the Death Eaters knew that Voldemort had taken Harry back. Neither of them had even see Harry when Voldemort struck him with the Killing Curse.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Growing Up Part 1**

"_Crucio_", came a cold voice Harry never heard.

He was still in La-La Land when he body suddenly felt like it was being thrown into a boiling hot cauldron of oil. He screamed out loud in pain, rolling of his bed onto the floor.

When the curse was lifted, Harry snapped open his eyes to see two cold red slits staring back at him.

"Are you trying to test my patience? Skippy tells me you would not awaken despite her attempts", said Voldemort, in obvious anger.

'Stupid house-elf. Would not hurt her to try a little harder', thought Harry.

"This will never happen again. You will learn punctuality. Even if I have to teach you the hard way."

"You may be my heir, but do not think for one moment that I will delay an important meeting just so you can have your beauty sleep."

"Got it, Tom.", Harry replied dully.

"Now go get yourself washed up. I want you out in ten minutes.".

With that, the Dark Lord strode out of his chambers. (Did I ever mentioned that the chambers had a bathroom?)

* * *

When Harry finally walked out, face looking more energized and alive (though his raven hair was still as messy as before), the Dark Lord was waiting outside the bathroom, sitting on a chair and (Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his socket) seemingly conversing with a 9 foot long snake! 

What was more surprising was the fact Harry could _understand _what they were conversing about.

"(_I sense a lot of potential in the boyyy)_, the snake was hissing.

"(_I knew that, Nagini)_"

"(_Uh, Tom. Why is it that you can talk to snakes?)_, asked Harry, not knowing he too was speaking, uh I mean hissing, in Parseltongue.

To say Voldemort was surprised would be an understatement. He stared at him liked Harry had grown an extra head.

'I had thought only descendents of Slytherin are born with the gift of being a Parselmouth. I will have to look into this. He would probably be easier to influence to the Dark. Yes, he will.', thought Voldemort as he smiled wickedly.

"It would seem that you, Harry have been born with the noble gift of Parseltongue. The ability to converse with snakes. I want you to meet Nagini", said the Dark Lord, pointing at the snake.

Nagini had beautiful black diamond-shaped scales of such a deep shade they seemed to glow in an ethereal sort of way.

"(_Hi, you are very beautiful.)_"

"(_Thank youuu, ssnake sspeakerrr.)_"

The Dark Lord turned and picked up a vial of blueish-green potion.

"Drink this. It will dull the color of your eyes. As long as you remember what I said about shadowing your emotions, no one should recognize you", handing Harry the potion.

Harry vaguely recognized it as a strong Eye-Color Dulling Potion that he had read about in one of the potions manuals in the past. He took the potion and downed it in one gulp.

The potion has a lathery consistency and made him nauseous. Harry saw the Dark Lord stare at him, then wave his wand at his hair.

Skippy, who had just arrived with a 'pop', handed him a mirror.

His hair was now spiky, though in a messy sort of way. His gleaming emerald eyes were now a dull, pale green.

"Good. Before we leave… _Crucio_"

Harry was so shocked he barely registered the Cruciatus Curse. He only managed to duck at the last minute, the deep red beam flying overhead, struck the wall and promptly scorching it.

"Too slow. You are lucky to have avoided the curse. I want to see improvement in future."

"Now come with me."

* * *

The Meeting Hall of the Lair was a dark cavernous stone chamber, with blazing torches lighting up the area. 

Currently, the Dark Lord was seated on his throne, with Harry (in the black robes given by Voldemort) standing by his side, awaiting the arrival of his Inner Circle.

The Inner Circle was the most trusted and loyal of the Death-Eaters. Comprised of some of the most elite and fanatical of the Dark Lord's followers. The cream of his crop, they are the ones who usually lead the battles when he himself did not participate.

Loyalty towards Voldemort was outmost. The Dark Lord made sure of this. Every member of the Inner Circle had to undergo weekly tests under Veritaserum to ensure their fealty. This made infiltration into the Inner Circle by a spy from the Light impossible.

A series of 'whooshes' signified their arrival.

Harry watched the sudden materialization of twenty to thirty wizards. Each one of them was clad in black robes similar to his (though without the symbol of the serpent in the front), and gleaming white masks which shone under the light from the torches.

Marcus Mulciber looked up at the Dark Lord. They had been informed of a meeting just yesterday. However, unlike other meetings, today they saw a different sight.

Standing besides Voldemort was a young boy, with spiky though albeit messy black hair. Cold pale green eyes stared back at them, glittering like pieces of ice. The boy had an unreadable expression schooled onto his face.

He had no time to think further. The Dark Lord had risen to address them.

"Welcome, my faithful. I must first commend your excellent performance during the attack, though as you can see, one of us, Nott, is no longer here with us. We _will_ avenge him."

"You will all be rewarded. That you need not worry about, for Lord Voldemort always rewards those who helps him."

"Now, I'm going to reveal a secret to you, my most trusted. Standing right beside me is my heir. He has been raised in the deepest chambers of the Lair. Now, however, he is old enough to be taught, which is one of the purposes of this meeting."

"You will all address him as the Young Master, or Harry, if he grants you permission."

"My Lord, who among us will be granted the noble task of teaching the young Lord?", came the drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He always hated bootlickers. They reminded him unpleasantly of Keith taking away everyone's attention when he was young.

"I have already decided. Rudolphus, are you willing to take young Harry here under your wing?"

The tall, well-built man answered in a calm voice, "Of course, My Lord, it would be a pleasure."

'At least this man would not be so bad', thought Harry.

"You will teach Harry here all the basics and intermediates of the Dark Arts, save for the Unforgiveables. That I will teach him when I personally tutor him in the more advanced aspects of magic."

Voldemort now turned to Harry.

"I will bring you to get a wand later. Your tutor for now will be Rudolphus Lestrange."

"Do you have any objections?", said Voldemort in a way that obviously meant Harry _should not_ be having any.

"He will be fine."

"Your lessons will start tomorrow morning. You better not be late, or _else_…", the Dark Lord did not have to finish the statement.

"Now on to other subjects………"

Harry, uninterested, promptly tuned out the conversations.

* * *

The Dark Lord sat in his throne, awaiting the arrival of one Severus Snape. The Inner Circle meeting was over an hour ago. He had dismissed Harry, telling him remain in his chambers. 

The Dark Lord wanted to personally go with Harry to get his wand.

Voldemort was roused from his thoughts as his potions master appeared with a 'pop'.

Severus Snape could be considered more valuable to him than most Death-Eaters due to his expertise in potions and his position in Hogwarts. However, the Dark Lord was wary of him.

The Dark Lord was not sure where Snape's true loyalties lie. Despite his value, one sign of treason, potions master or not, Riddle would have Severus Snape tortured to the point he would beg for death.

Voldemort could properly see the face of Snape, under the blazing light of the Hall. Severus's face was expressionless as always, though his eyes betrayed his fear.

"Severus. What is the state of the Order now."

"My Lord, the Order have been devastated by the attack and the resultant destruction. They are also grieving the loss of the Potter's eldest son."

Tom smirked mentally at this statement,

"What about their future plans."

"I do not know, My Lord"

Red slits narrowing in an instant, Voldemort spoke coldly, "You do not know? Severus, you disappoint me greatly. Tell me why I should not end your miserable life now?"

This time, Snape's fear was apparent. "Forgive me Master! I will do better in.."

"_Crucio", _cutting Snape off.

Snape's screams of agony resonated around the whole Hall.

"I do not forgive or forget. You should know this by now. I want to hear better from you in future, Severus.

Now leave before I change my mind."

* * *

**The next day, Duelling Chambers**

Harry tentatively stepped into one of the many Duelling Chambers in the Lair. It was large and there was a large silver and green cushioning mat in the center. His tutor was already waiting there for him.

Rudolphus Lestrange was a strong, muscular man. Tall too, standing at 6'2. He had slightly long black hair, though his most notable features were his almond shaped ice cold blue eyes that seemed devoid of any feelings and emotions.

"You are finally here, my Young Master", he spoke in his usual calm drawl.

"Call me Harry."

"Okay, _Harry_. As you know since yesterday, I am Rudolphus Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord's most loyal and trusted followers. Also one of the most competent too, I might confidently add.

I am here to teach you magic. Various aspects of it. Though we will focus mainly on a specific but wide branch- The Dark Arts.

People like the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore and his half-witted Order frown upon this aspect of the magic. Others like the incompetent fools that call themselves the Ministry of Magic fear it.

They do not understand that there _is no_ Light or Dark Magic. There is only power and those too weak to seek it.

Since today is your first lesson, we will not really dwell into it. I assume you have your wand."

Harry certainly did. Tom had personally brought him to Bulgaria to seek out a wand-maker, Dmitri Gregorovitch. (the guy who crafted Viktor Krum's wand in GoF)

Harry had went through many wands, none compatible with him. Voldemort (under a glamour charm obviously) was starting to get annoyed.

He eventually found one though. It was 12 inches, made of Yew with two feathers from a phoenix (not Fawkes) as a core. The wand was pure black in color and Harry had felt a rush of energy flowing through him the moment he held it.

Harry drew it from the wand holster that they had bought along with the wand, and turned his attention back towards Rudolphus, who had started speaking again………………

(I will not be writing the rest of the lesson. I simply do not know what one would learn during his first magical lesson, more specifically Dark Arts lesson. Sorry for this. But I promise I will show one lesson at least.)

* * *

**One Year Later**

Keith watched in worry at his parents. Who sat in the living room, eyes looking glazed with a solemn expression on their faces. They did not know of his presence though.

His parents had been like that every time the two of them were alone ever since the day Harry had supposedly died. They never really got over Harry's death and the guilt that came as a result of being an indirect cause to his loss of life.

Though it was never confirmed, since Harry's body was never found, everyone had given up hope of a five-year old boy surviving the attack.

However, their current behavior was nothing compared to that during the month of Harry's birthday. Lily and James practically locked themselves in their room all day, all month. Coming out only occasionally, with red eyes, or looking extremely depressed, in James' case.

They also never got over the fact that they had always forgotten or neglected Harry's birthday.

His parents still loved and cared for him as they did before, looking as cheerful as always when they came to play with him or read to him, though Keith could see the underlying hurt in their eyes.

Keith himself also missed Harry dearly, and would give up all his toys just to have him back.

He always held the tiny hope that Harry would one day come back to them, and they would be a happy family again…

* * *

Our dear Harry though, is neither dead nor is a homeless child wandering the streets. He is currently in one of the most magically defended areas in the world, learning the magical arts. 

"Ah, Harry. You are here", said his mentor Rudolphus.

Rudolphus had warmed up to him considerably over the past year. Which seemed a feat considering his usual attitude. However, he was still as strict and stern as before.

"Today, Harry, I will be teaching some more advanced shields, since you seemed to have mastered _Protego_ already.

The first one is the Wall of Gold spell. It would conjure up a solid wall of gold to protect the caster from attacks. It is especially useful against against physical or solid attacks. This shield is not too useful in repelling hexes and curses, but does extremely well against physical projectiles. Another disadvantage though, is the long incantation.

This incantation is _Scutatus Aureus Crassus_, and this is the wand movement. I want you to try it now.

Harry gave a flick of his wand, muttering said incantation.

A huge wall of gold sprang up in front of him, shining brightly under the light.

"Now we will see its resistance."

Rudolphus gave a wave of his wand, and a huge thick long silver spike, full of barbs and looking menacing, hurtled towards the shield, colliding with it with a resounding "CLANG".

The shield though, was only dented slightly in the center.

"Next up is a nifty shield that absorbs a curse and makes it rebound _behind_ the attacker so that he has less time to avoid his own spell. It is useless against physical objects though.

Incantation is _Retrorsum Contego_. This is the wand movement. Try it now."

Harry did as told, and a glowing white shield of energy appeared in front of him, pulsing in an odd sort of way.

"That shield will absorb all intermediate and basic spells, and also some of the darker and more advanced ones. However, the more powerful curses, especially the Unforgiveables will cut straight through it with ease. So remember."

They went through a few more shields and shield spells before the lesson concluded.

Harry then went back to his chamber, exhausted after expending his magical energy required to hold up the shields.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

An eleven-year old Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had grown a lot over the years.

Needless to say, Harry looked completely different from the small jaded little child Voldemort had brought back 6 years ago.

He still had messy, though now also spiky black hair that went past his eye level. Freezing emerald green eyes stared back at him. There was also a faint outline of a lightning bolt shaped scar that he did not know where it appeared from (Voldemort never told him).

Harry was lucky to have avoided the curse of most Potters. Shortsightedness. His eyes were thankfully, still as sharp as an eagle's.

Harry also supposed he was slightly taller than an average eleven-year old.

His tutelage under Rudolphus had ended a year ago.

Since then, he had trained under the Dark Lord himself. His knowledge of curses grew by the day. Not only due to his 'education', but also his reading.

Every night without fail, Harry would summon various tomes and manuals to read. Legilimency, Occlumency, Ancient Curses, Pain Curses, Restraining Curses, among a whole lot of others, made up his reading materials.

The very first thing the Dark Lord had taught him was the Unforgiveables. They had started with the Imperius Curse, before going on to _Avada Kedavra_, and lastly the Cruciatus Curse.

Which Harry had found most difficult to learn due to the need to have a real desire to hurt someone.

* * *

**Flashback**

_After explaining the workings of the curse to Harry, the Dark Lord took out a jar containing a tarantula from under his desk in his chambers. Carefully retrieving the spider, he turned to Harry._

"_Cast the curse."_

_Harry turned to the spider that was now crawling along the edge of the desk._

"_Crucio"._

_The spider had writhed and thrashed around, in obvious agony. Harry, watching in fascinated horror, never noticed how long he had kept the curse on the spider. With a few final spasms, the spider suddenly went completely still._

"_You should when to stop, not that I'm complaining", said Voldemort while looking decidedly amused._

"_Now lets see you try it on a real human._

_I have specially had a prisoner brought here for this purpose", said Voldemort while smiling maliciously._

_A click of his fingers later, Skippy appeared, this time with a trembling man._

_Harry's frown turned into a similar malicious looking grin when he saw who the prisoner was._

_Wormtail._

_He first knew of the bloody idiot's betrayal when Harry was introduced to the rest of the Death-Eaters as the Dark Lord's heir 3 months ago. (He now wore a black cloak with a hood that was charmed to show nothing but an extremely eerie looking endless black void instead of his face.)_

_After seeing Wormtail, he put two and two together and realized that Wormtail had not only turned traitor, but was probably also responsible for the attack 6 years ago._

_Despite hating the Light and being on the same side as Pettigrew, Harry hatred traitorous bastards like Wormtail._

_Therefore it pleased him so that Wormtail was thrown into the cells and tortured after attempting to run like a slimy bastard back to the Light. He apparently could not take the punishments Voldemort gave to Death-Eaters who failed in their missions. (A LOT, in Wormtail's case)_

"_You can begin."_

"_N-no, Master! Master, please! I crave your forgiveness…"_

"_Crucio."_

_Harry took great pleasure in seeing the idiot scream and thrashed around in agony. After casting the curse on and off for nearly half an hour, the Dark Lord said to him._

"_Finish off the useless fool."_

"_Avada Kedavra", muttered Harry, glad at ridding the world of a double-crossing bastard of a useless idiot. (Such a long cuss for Wormsy…)_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

A few months later

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about his first mission.

Voldemort had decided it was high time Harry took part in a Death-Eater attack.

Their target was the manor of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

The Dark Lord had instructed Harry to wear standard Death-Eater garb, though with a black mask instead of a white one so as not too draw too much attention towards him. It was after all, his first mission.

The Inner Circle was under strict commands to let Harry fight his own battles, though they must make sure Harry survives at all costs. Or the Dark Lord will "have their heads on a silver platter".

**Flashback**

_When Harry and the Inner Circle apparated onto the scene (Harry was already taught Apparation during his stint with Lestrange), Death-Eaters had already swarmed the manor, surrounding the complex._

_However, it turned out that the Ministry Aurors had anticipated such an attack, and had laid an ambush squad, with more reinforcements coming in._

"_Spread out.", commanded Malfoy, whom the Dark Lord had put in charge of the operation._

_Harry saw a clump of Aurors ducking behind a stone wall for cover._

_He turned towards them and aimed._

"_Lupatus Subterraneus", he intoned, while swishing his wand upwards._

_A series of black jagged spikes burst from the ground beneath the Aurors, impaling and killing them instantly. Harry watched in satisfaction as they gave a last few gasps of breath, before their mutilated bodies fell to the ground._

_Other Aurors who had witnessed the brutal murders now started throwing spells at him._

_Harry had to duck when he saw a few golden-colored Banishing Charms hurtling towards him._

"_Fragoris"_

_A Bone-Snapping Curse missed Harry by inches._

_Harry turned to the Auror who had nearly hit him and casted a dark curse which caused the opponents blood to freeze and congeal internally._

"_Cruor Concrescere."_

_The Auror, not expecting such a lethal curse, put up a minor Protego shield. The curse sped through it as though it was not there at all. It wasn't long before he started the scream and gasp for air as his blood solidified into a single lump of mass inside his body._

_Harry started to walk towards the manor where he knew Amelia Bones and other officials were hiding. Several Aurors noticed his advance and turned towards him._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"_Viscus Moriturus"_

"_Cerebrum Defluxum"_

"_Perflo"_

_Our favourite young Lord had to roll behind a tree to avoid those curses. These aurors had probably been told to ensure no Death-Eater enters the manor, seeing as how they were not playing anymore. _

_They were hurling very powerful or dark curses back at him._

_Harry located where a group of them were huddled and muttered, "Corporeus Depascor."_

_Some of them had the sense to apparate away, as a huge gray, semitransparent cloud sped towards them. Those caught in the cloud started to shriek in pain as the Flesh-Eating Curse hung around them, consuming every part of their body like a pack of piranhas._

_Soon all that remains is their bare skeletons._

_Harry turned towards an Auror who had escaped his previous curse and was standing in front of the manor doors. _

_He flicked his wand, transfiguring the fallen tree (which had protected him from the Aurors' onslaught, the poor tree) into a large wooden battering ram with an extremely pointed end and banishing it towards the direction of the attacker._

_Harry's actions had served 2 purposes. One, it had impaled his nearly ripped the unfortunate Auror's body into two. Two, it had continued on its trajectory and blew the manor doors from its hinges._

_Harry swore when he saw a curse fly at him from inside of the manor. 'So they have bloody cowards hiding inside the manor too.'_

"_Retrorsum Contego."_

_The glowing circle of energy absorbed the curse and promptly spat it out behind the caster who is currently watching in glee._

_His look of glee though, turned into a surprised yelp before a look of pain as every single piece of bone in his body was grinded into dust._

_Our wee Potter lad had to suppress a loud sigh at the man's stupidity._

_He had to frown though, when he spotted a two young girls, one of them probably his age and the other about 4-5 years old, peering outside the wooden shed they are hiding in, looks of terror on their faces._

_Harry always believed in sparing the innocent. Especially children. They after all, played no part in the war, and thus he usually did not attack them, unless there was a reason._

_He would only torture and kill all those whom he thinks deserve it. Oh, that includes just about every single person FIGHTING for the Light. If they remained neutral, Harry did not see why they should be harmed._

_However, he was quite sure most death-Eaters did not share the same idea. Some like Rudolphus, his brother Rabastan and Romulus Lupin, had honor and rarely touched innocents. Majority though, killed, tortured and raped almost anyone they could get their grubby hands on._

_He flicked his wand in their direction. _

_Light from all directions pooled around them in a huge globe. The spell temporarily put them into a quiet slumber, and protected them from most basic spells._

_The Death-Eaters however, weren't about to waste time cursing 'little children'. _

"_My Young Lord, we have to leave now. The Auror's have got large numbers of reinforcements apparating in as we speak._

_We can barely hold them back. This mission is aborted", Lucius informed him._

_Deciding to give a parting touch, Harry turned towards the manor with its huge doors wide open, muttered a short string of incantations, watching as a huge bright org started to form at the tip of his wand. _

_The sent the pulsing orb flying into the manor before turning and apparating away._

_The orb had exploded inside the manor, from it emanating waves after waves of searing superheated energy. Those few with quick reactions had managed to apparate away in time._

_Others, including Mdm Bones herself, had done the next best thing, conjuring a globe of frosty ice which surrounded them, offering some protection._

_They had mainly suffered third to first degree burns. Those who did nothing were vaporized there and then._

**End Flashback**

The Dark Lord was not too happy, though he let them off unpunished due to the amount of havoc and casualties they had inflicted.

Harry also had to prepare himself for the fact that his existence as the Dark Lord's heir (not his true identity) was probably revealed to all, if they didn't already know (remember Snape and the Order). The Light wizards would probably be targeting him.

'Let them try. Like they can even manage to touch me, the incompetent idiots.", he scoffed mentally.

He decided to lull himself to sleep by reminiscing some of the shocked look of the Death-Eaters when he had apparated onto the scene. They were surprised that their young Lord was able to apparate.

Rudolphus, who taught him Apparation had said something during the lesson, and Harry quote. "What do you mean, children _cannot_ apparate? Only the foolish, which includes the whole Ministry think that.

It has nothing to do with magical power. Just sheer willpower to 'will' yourself to the desired place. Any half-assed idiot can do that, much less a smart child like you."

That was in response to Harry's doubt of his ability to start learning Apparation at his age.

Harry though, has now fallen fast asleep. (We wish though, that he would not need another Cruciatus to wake him up…)

* * *

Whew! This chapter was indeed long. REVIEW PLEASE! 

All reviews are greatly welcomed.

I hope the last part more or less solves your question about Harry's being able to apparate.

_**How does Harry know so much harmful spells?**_

A: That's mostly what he spends his years in the Lair learning? Does one expect him to learn tickling charms? And he reads a lot too.

Once again, REVIEW! (s) are greatly appreciated.

Also, Harry is not a completely merciless git who kills for fun. (okay almost)

He does have a heart. I also introduced Remus's _younger _brother as a DE. I plan to expand a little on him in future.

Hope you guys don't mind my extermination of a worthless git AKA Wormtail. Just really hate the guy.

**Next chapter** we see: An attack during the Quidditch World Cup when Harry is fourteen, in which Harry meets up with everyone's favourite old coot, though, not in a nice manner :P And more lessons by Voldemort in Part Two of Growing Up.


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Up Part 2

_**At The Crossroads**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N **– **Quillian**: The web address for the translator is in my profile.

**Vindex**: I have already thought about Harry's canon holly wand. But, that wand was meant for him as he was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort and being a savior of the Light. But in this story, he is the Dark Heir, so I doubt it would be really compatible with him. And no, Harry won't be undergoing any rituals.

**Trunks2598**: You will see what you want in this chapter. But Harry won't exactly 'win'.

**Eraser**: Sigh. I just realized it. (The gold wall thingie). How bout we assume it to be a golden _colored _wall?

**Jarno**: Harry won't be using his real name. It would raise too many questionable points without revealing to them that he's the Dark Heir. I mean, if Voldemort did not taken him away, how on earth would he survive a Firestorm Curse that incinerated a radius of 3 _miles_.

**AnniePADFOOT**: Ooops I forgot. The Dulling potion was to prevent recognition by any of the DE. By the time he's grown up, he need not use it anymore as there is no way anyone will relate him to Harry Potter. Thanks for pointing it out. I will try to elaborate more about Keith in the next chapter.

**Huge Thanks to everyone else who have reviewed!**

Now time to clear some things up.

Firstly, this IS a Powerful!Harry fic, if you cannot already tell. But no, it WILL NOT be one of those Superpower!Harry fics where where Harry is an elemental, scanner, Multimagus, Metamorphmagus, can Teleport, can do all sorts of magic with his bare hands sort of fic.

Regarding Harry's power, he is more powerful than any other wizard alive with and only with the exception of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. However, that doesn't mean he is invincible to the rest. Other powerful witches and wizards like McGonagall and Moody might be able to beat him in a duel. (Afterall, they have more experience). But no, they isn't any student or teenager that would even match 1 of his power. (There won't be Mary Sues or other crap)

Next, Harry WILL be going to Hogwarts! I had just meant earlier that he would not go when he was 11.

Another thing. If I introduce a female character (No, not an OC, a canon one), it doesn't mean romance. Just thought I'd clear this up first. Right now, this is a no romance fic. I mean, a young dark Lord falling in love? Come on. But then again, you all will also get to vote on this. I might change my mind if there is a positive influence.

I know I haven't really been showing Harry's thoughts. There are just too many points and POVs to cover, that writing it from a neutral narrative perspective seems better. But fear not, my friends, when Harry goes to Hogwarts, you will see more of his thoughts and POVs.

Lastly, sorry if I made the Aurors look like newbies. They are supposed to be the elite. I will try to explain the reason in this chapter. Cheers.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing Up Part 2**

**The next morning, Hall of Eternity, undisclosed location.**

An emergency Order meeting is currently in progress in the Hall ofEternityof the Order's Headquarters, following the attack on the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's manor.

An old coot with long white beard, dressed in his usual absurdly purple flowing robes was heading the meeting.

"How are the casualties, Alastor?", Albus Dumbledore asked in a tired voice.

"We lost 68 Aurors, out of the total 190 that participated in the battle. Them bloody Death-Eaters lost about 50 men. The scums had brought a force of about 80 men", growled Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Then how is it that we lost so many Aurors if we heavily outnumbered them?", interjected Emmaline Vance in an incredulous voice.

"Severus, would you care to answer her question?"

Severus Snape nodded, and started to speak. "It is to my knowledge that the attack was planned weeks in advance, with the entire Inner Circle taking part…"

He was cut off by James Potter, an Auror captain who had missed out on the battle.

"Did we managed to catch any of them scums?"

"Of course not, you arrogant airhead, or we would be interrogating them now with Veritaserum instead of having this meeting. Why don't you use your brains for once, Potter? Oh wait, I've forgotten that you do not possess any", Snape sneered.

At this, James gave Snivellus the most vicious glare he could muster. 'Damn that greasy git', he thought.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it was a surprise attack. We did not possess any knowledge of the Dark Lord's plans until just before the attack would commence, when we were summoned. This seems to be the custom of the Dark Lord nowadays.

It was perhaps lucky that a battalion of Aurors were stationed there due to Mdm Bone's status, and were able to send message of the attack to the Ministry. But they were more or less unprepared.

Another thing is, the Dark Heir also took part in yesterdays battle. He was the one who donned the black mask."

"That was him? He was practically throwing Dark curses of great power!", said Moody, for once looking shocked.

At this point of time, Dumbledore entered the discussion.

"I guess then, that our chances of turning him to the Light is drastically reduced", Dumbledore said sagely.

Ever since he knew about the Dark Heir's existence, Dumbledore had been toying with the idea of getting to him and 'enlightening' him. This piece of news practically put a stopper in the plan.

'If he is already participating in attacks, no doubt he would already have been taught Dark Magic and corrupted by Tom. Now he is already posing a great danger to us', Dumbledore thought to himself.

"If this is true, Voldemort's (at this point, everyone except Moody and the Potters flinched) heir probably has great potential to be an extremely Dark and powerful wizard.

Severus, I know this is hard on you, but try to find out as much as you can regarding Tom's heir and the current extent of his power." Dumbledore concluded.

"The Dark Heir probably killed about 21 of our members. Many of them had thought he was a mere Death-Eater, or a junior who would not pose much danger. We paid the price for underestimating him", said Frank Longbottom, whom he and his wife, Alice, were Auror Captains who were involved in the battle.

"We would best be on our guards in future. Do not underestimate any of them, for not all are fools who only know how to throw around Unforgiveables",said Moody, in his perpetually growling voice.

With that, the Order meeting concluded.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

A fourteen year-old Harry Potter was currently taking a stroll in the heavily wooded forests that surrounded Slytherin's Lair.

Soft, comfortable velvet rays of sunlight spilled through the lush coniferous forest, enhancing its relaxing atmosphere. The fact that the forest was cradled by alpine mountain ranges only served to make it even more beautiful.

Every guard that he had passed cowered in front of him. 'Am I really that frightening?', he asked himself mentally.

'I would like to think that I look quite like a ladies man should', he thought mentally, looking amused.

Good looking he was though.

With his messy yet spiky black hair, chiseled face, and shining emerald green eyes, he could have posed as a model and no one would be suspicious. Having trained intensely both magically and physically, his body was very fit and well-toned, with muscles being slightly visible in the rare case that he wore a muggle shirt (Very rarely indeed). Harry was not exactly built like a hulking bodybuilder, but under normal circumstances, most girls should more or less be drooling at the sight of him.

Under normal circumstances…

Those who have the fortune or perhaps, misfortune, to meet him sure as hell won't be in the mood to appreciate his good looks. Besides, his face was perpetually shrouded in a black hood showing nothing but an endless black void.

Along with it were his customary midnight black robes, emblazoned with the crest of a Basilisk, and armored in his usual light-and-flexible Manticore carapace("offers best protection against magical and physical attacks") and dragonhide pads and boots.

All in all, he presented a lethal and extremely terrifying image rivaling that of the Dementors. (Think the Black Riders or Nazgul of FotR in LotR for how he looks like. That's was I based it on.)

Since this day three years ago, where he had taken part in his first Death-Eater raid, Harry had since participated in more than 200 attacks all throughout Britain.

His enemies, every single one of the Light (At the thought of this, his face hardened and his eyes grew extremely cold) knew him as either the Dark Lord's Heir or for those who had the luck to meet him and survive the encounter, the 'Spectre'.

Harry could not resist a smirk at his nickname. He supposed that he probably looked like a spectre of death to whoever whom had sighted or was fighting him.

No one except the Death-Eaters (he did not bother to hide his face from the already) knew how he really looked like.

'Oh well. If they want to think of me as a Death bringer and scare themselves shitless, its not my fault', he thought to himself.

Death Bringer, another less common nickname of his, though Harry wasn't aware of it.

A bringer of death he was though, for Harry was cold and merciless when dealing with anyone who had the audacity to stand against him.

Harry never intentionally killed anyone neutral or innocent though, especially if they were children.

'I can never for the life of me understand how and why most of those monkey-assed buffoons seem to derive pleasure from slaughtering and torturing the innocent people when they could be putting that effort to good use in slaying the infernal and pesky Aurors or Order members.'

Tom had questioned him on this matter before, but he had always waved it with a 'I-could-not-care-less' speech of "Why should I spend my energy and time killing those useless fools which can do me no harm when I could be fighting Aurors or carrying out my aims?".

The Light seemed to be losing strength year by year though. Death-Eater ranks had since swelled to more than three thousand followers. (At least one sixth of them joined out of fear, or less uncommonly, under the Imperius Curse.) Though the ministry usually managed to repel the attacks, their valiant efforts are slowly but steadily proving fruitless.

The Dark Lord's sphere of influence is not just contained to Britain. Sleeper cells and bases had sprung up in France, Germany, Italy and an assortment of East European countries, especially Bulgaria and the City of Eternal Darkness, Transylvania (Land of some of the Dark Lord's staunchest allies, the Vampires).

Though the Magical governments had so far managed to contain them from being a major threat.

Harry smiled. In time, he would show the Light side and the world who he really is and what he is capable of. 'I will show the useless fools that are my parents (he spat out this word in disgust) and the Order the mistake of neglecting me and leaving me to die. And they would not live to see another day after that', he thought hatefully.

With that, Harry started to walk back to the Lair slowly while enjoying the panoramic view, ready to begin his next lesson with Tom.

* * *

Once stepping into the private chambers of the Dark Lord, Harry instinctively sidestepped as a scarlet jet of light zoomed past him and headed out through the open doors. Tom was right. 

After fourteen years of trying to curse Harry with the Cruciatus, avoiding it became second nature to him. If Moody could see Harry, the paranoid Auror would be extremely proud of his reflexes.

However, Lord Voldemort was not done.

Without any prior warning, the Dark Lord slammed the full might of his Legilimency trained mental prowess onto Harry's unsuspecting mind.

Harry was stunned for a few seconds, watching as his memories swam past him in his head, before gaining his composure and successfully repulsing the Dark lord from his mind.

"You will have to be quicker in future", came Voldemort's voice, as usual colder than the North Wind.

"You gave no warning of such a forceful attack, _Tom_", Harry said in the drawling voice which he always used when speaking with Voldemort.

Yes, Voldemort. One would think Harry has a death wish for constantly trying to annoy the Dark Lord. Harry though, could hardly care less.

Voldemort merely narrowed his blood-red slits at Harry and continued, "I would doubt that Albus Dumbledore would give you time to bring up your mental defenses before striking."

Harry had nothing to say to this so he merely kept his trap shut.

"Today, I want you to learn about some of the most advanced Magical fires that are used in various curses, be it Light or Dark.

Normally, one, especially those raised and taught the narrow-minded way, would associate fire as a an orange colored burning entity, or those useless disgusting pale blue flames that they call 'Magical fire'. Magical indeed (at this Voldemort gave a sneer), when they are in fact useless.

What you must know is that there are many kinds of flames and fires. They can be easily identified by their color by anyone who has the knowledge.

Besides the orange colored standard fire, used in most Burning or Incendiary curses, we have one which is a ruby red in color. That kind of fire produces the hottest, most scorching flames in existence. When it burns, it burns through nearly anything, even the earth.

The downside would be it lasts only a short time.

Next, you have a deep blue colored one. While not producing a flame as blazingly hot as the first, it is no less deadly. This type of fire produces flames that cling on to whatever objects or structures they have been cast on, and is corrosive.

It would just eat and melt through anything it comes into contact with.

The last kind of fire has flames of the deepest shade of black imaginable. It is the most destructive of all kinds of magical fire. Not only does it produce heat that is second only to the ruby red one; depending on the curse that utilizes it, its flames would spread in various directions at high speeds.

Once again depending on the spell casted, it can easily lay to waste an area of a huge radius."

"That's what the Firestorm Curse utilized?", interjected Harry.

"Yes. It seems that you remember it well.

It would also do you well to know that unlike the standard kind of fire, these magical fires will not have their heat and special 'properties' negated by any simple Flame-Freezing Charm.

What I want you to do, is to find out every single spells and curses, or magical attacks, that utilize these sort of magical fires, and master them. You have 3 months time. I will be testing you after that period of time elapses."

It might seem impossible to most witches or wizards, but Harry had to be thankful. His workload this time can be considered very light.

'Tom must be giving me a break'.

They had worked on a dubious branch of magic- Dark Transfiguration, for the past 5 months and it was hell on Harry.

Dark Transfiguration was (at least to the Ministry) Transfiguration used in a way meant to harm people ("and should be discouraged", according to Cornelius Fudge).

It is not banned because only very powerful wizards, or those very proficient at the art of Transfiguration (Eg. McGonagall) would even think of learning it.

It is basically the transfiguration of anything available to the user, even thin air, into objects or creatures to be served as a weapon to kill an enemy.

Attacks by those proficient in these arts seldom leave survivors. What makes it most difficult is any one of the elements are always involved in this branch of Transfiguration.

5 months. That's the time it took Harry to master the art. Most who even think of attempting take at least a year or two. Then again, it maybe Voldemort's vast knowledge about the subject (not to mention his slave-driving way of teaching).

Harry had to admit, Tom, aside from Dumbledore maybe, probably possess the largest knowledge of all spells, hexes, curses and magical Arts and attacks. And that's besides his own extreme power.

Then again, Tom Marvolo Riddle is not the greatest and brightest student to ever pass through the Halls of Hogwarts, since the time of the Founders, for nothing.

Harry had read all about Voldemort, from the day Tom was born to his childhood, and to his position now as one of the greatest Dark Wizards ever, even if the latter is not aware of it.

Since the day he met Tom, he had scoured every single book that mentioned the Dark Lord. He had even read, to his embarrassment despite his love for reading, "Hogwarts, A History".

'Though I will be damned if anyone finds that out', he mentally snickered.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

In the cavernous ornately decorated Meeting Hall of Slytherin's Lair, a group of 30 wizards and witches, clad in twilight robes and pearly white masks, together with one of the most evil wizards in existence and his young protégé (and heir), were currently convening to plan their next attack.

Harry was going through with the rest, of the intricate details of what would be their biggest assault yet. He was currently giving his 'opening speech' to the rest convened.

"In one weeks time, we will take 500 of our followers to invade Aylesbury (I forgot the exact location) where the Quidditch World Cup is to be held.

Those idiots at the Ministry are trying to test our patience, having the audacity to stage such a mass event in front of our noses. They will not go unpunished for that.

There will be an estimated one hundred thousand spectators present at the event. According to our spy in Auror Headquarters, eight hundred of them pesky idiots will be there, along with approximately 150 Order members.

They feel quite confident of their security, but we will show them the error of their ways. We have not achieved any major success in our raids and attacks before, let this upcoming one be our first!",Harry finished before cheers rang through the cavern, slightly fanatic looks in some of the Inner Circle's faces.

An attack on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup had been something both Tom and Harry had been toying with in their minds quite a number of months ago.

Both had initially thought that it would be cancelled as it would pose such a big risk to the Ministry.

'I guess they are either completely cracked or just really too cocky. Nevermind, if they want to have a massacre on their hands, its fine with me, the fools', Harry thought.

"Malfoy, you will take with you Avery, Zabini, Clayton, Greengrass , Rookwood, and 100 other Death-Eaters. You will take the North Side of the stadium.

Dolohov, you take Jugson, Devereux, Nikolai, Joseph, Sett and another 100 Death-Eaters. Assault the East Side of the compound.

Mulciber, take with you Zephius, Sanders, Clavian, Flint, Smith and another hundred followers. West Side.

Rudolphus, you take Bella, Rabastan, Anton, Orion, Evan (no relations to the Evans family) and another hundred men. South Side.

Romulus, you will take the rest and the last hundred. It will be your job to hold off any incoming Aurors or Hit Wizards and cover the rest.

Those teams taking the different sides of the compound, take note to get rid of any opposition first. You can save your 'fun' later.

Harry here will overall be in command of the entire attack. You will all obey his orders, especially when he summons anyone of you.

I will, of course, be on the scene of battle, to survey how competent my servants are. And I _better not_ be disappointed", Voldemort finished his speech with a threat.

The Dark Lord had assigned Harry a specific mission, one that was the crux of this operation.

He is to take out as many high ranking Ministry officials as possible, especially Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones, who would no doubt all be at the World Cup.

Even now, what with near daily raids and attacks, most live in fear, but still retain hope and confidence in the accursed Ministry and the Order.

Wrecking havoc at a massive event in which's security the Ministry had prided themselves on and had full confidence in, and most importantly, the deaths of the Minister for Magic and other high-ranking officials would not doubt cause the Wizarding Community to plunge into chaos, to cause the people to lose **all** hope in their government.

The damage would be irrevocable, no matter what the attempts Dumbledore and the Order would have in rebuilding and regrouping their Ministry.

The only thing standing in their way would be Dumbledore and his Order, once the Ministry is put out of action.

However, without the beleaguered Ministry, the Order would be powerless to resist the Dark Lord's advances.

And then, Harry grinned, he would have his revenge.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The scene around him was full of chaos. It had barely been more than twenty minutes after the Prize Presentation Ceremony of the Quidditch World Cup when huge novas of blue light flashed in all directions around the stadium, signifying the Portkeying of a seemingly endless number of Death Eaters.

James Potter, one of the Aurors on duty tonight, knew that this event presented a big risk, what with the threat of the Dark Lord looming all over Britain, but did not expect Voldemort to actually have the guts to carry out the attack.

The number of multi-colored jets of light currently being flung all around would have put a rainbow to shame.

James hastily avoided a purple colored Organ Decaying Curse sent his way and retaliated, blasting the Death Eater off his feet with a strong Banishing Curse.

"_Crucio_", he heard a Death Eater cast.

Prongs had to roll away quickly, watching as the crimson colored curse punched a sizzling crater in the concrete.

The air was suddenly filled with so much magic flowing in it that it was almost palpable. Then there was a loud rushing sound, and a huge wave of magic emanated around the stadium.

Apparently, someone had torn down the wards painstakingly setup by the Ministry.

With a single 'whoosh', Lord Voldemort apparated to the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

The Dark Lord simply turned and settled his gaze on James before sweeping his wand forward.

James' mind seem to have been detached from his body, seeing countless streams of silver arrow-like light flash towards him…

He barely noted himself erecting a glowing blue shield, pulsing with energy.

To his extreme horror, the 'flashes' of silver light suddenly solidified into long arrow-like slices of metal that passed through the magical shield with ease and sliced into his body.

All James knew after that was someone grabbing him and apparating before he fell into the blackness.

* * *

Harry apparated onto a small clearing in front of a heavily wooded area of land, which was currently a half mile away from the stadium. 

The screams of terror and agony, no doubt coming from the countless numbers of spectators could be heard from the vicinity. The smell of death was almost palpable, as though it is hanging in the air like an invisible fog.

The amount of flashes and jets of lights was unbelievable and even Harry here, could see it clearly.

'Good. I hope the Aurors and Order members are getting their asses thrashed', he thought.

Harry had been searching for a group of people, no, more exactly, a group of high ranking officials and the dear Minister himself, for quite some time. They seem to have fled, which was not surprising, especially for Fudge, the coward that he is.

'But I know it is impossible to apparate in and out of the stadium. They're here somewhere'

Harry apparated to the other end of the wooded area, and was greeted by a plethora of sounds. He turned, looked, and sighed.

In front of him were Death-Eaters, and four teenagers about his age. It didn't take a genius to work out what the Death Eaters were doing.

One of the boys, a lanky one with red hair, was currently screaming his hearts out as he was being held under the Cruciatus.

The other, also a redhead but had one in messy tufts and was a much deeper shade instead of the flaming red of the previous boy, was desperately trying to duck spells coming from 3 Death Eaters and fighting back, though without much effect. (Harry snorted, the boy was using the Disarming Charm. The Disarming Charm ! Hadn't he heard of sticking spells on wands?)

One of the girls, who had chocolate brown eyes, brown wavy hair that looked slightly frazzled, was sobbing softly, in the process of getting her shirt ripped off.

The other had exotic features of an Asian, with shining obsidian eyes and smooth raven hair that flowed down her back in a curtain.

Harry should think she too, isn't feeling any much happier or less scared than the previous, as two Death Eaters were lumbering towards her, as she cowered into tree behind her, both having looks of lust in their eyes.

'When will they ever learn…'

"Enough!", he commanded in a cold voice.

Most of them, upon seeing him, cowered and started to grovel.

"M-My Young Lord, what can we,your lowly servants do for you"

One though, either had not heard him or pretended not too. It doesn't matter, Harry do not have the time to punish insolence.

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The Death Eater in the process of raping the brown haired girl slumped down dead.

"Useless fools, the lot of you are. You should all be helping fight off the aurors instead of having 'fun' over here"

"My Young Lord, w-we beg f-for your m-mercy"

Harry reached out for his left arm and pressed his mark, concentrating for a moment.

A few seconds later, two 'pop' sounds signified the arrival of Rudolphus Lestrange and Romulus Lupin.

He turned to the remaining Death Eaters and commanded, "Apparate back to the scene and help out in the fight, if you know what's good for you", ending with a cryptic tone. There was an immediate sound of 'crack's signifying their Disapparation.

Harry looked up at the clear night sky, thought for a moment, then raised his wand and shouted, "_MORSMORDRE_".

There was a green rush of pure evil and darkness, which sped through his wand and into the night sky, unmistakably forming the Dark Mark, a huge symbol of a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth, which stood as a bright contrast to the dark sky.

Harry then turned to the two Death Eaters he trusted the most.

* * *

"Rudolphus, Romulus, you will come with me. We have a group of cowards to track down." 

Harry, finally remembering about the 4 teenagers, turned to them, all of whom had looks of unmistakable terror on their faces upon realizing that it was the Dark Heir, who had came onto the scene.

"Leave now if you do not want to end up dead."

They stared for a few seconds, then started to run to Harry's left.

No sooner had they covered 10 feet when there was a long series of 'pops' to his right.

Around 20 ministry officials had apparated to the scene, no doubt here to investigate the casting of the Dark Mark.

One of them saw the kids and shouted, "Ron! Hermione, Keith (There was only a slight flicker of emotion in Harry's eyes at this), Cho? What are you all doing here!"

Harry was, however, inwardly celebrating.

'How convenient of them to bring themselves to me'

The large group then seemed to notice Harry for the first time, horror dawning on their faces.

They drew their wands and shouted as one, "_STUPEFY_".

Twenty jets of scarlet red light shot towards Harry, who merely lazily twirled his wand, causing all the spells to deflect away in different directions into the woods beyond.

"You fools! Do you seriously think yourself capable or worthy of fighting me? I will show you the meaning of power", Harry said in a glacier tone.

With that, Harry flicked his wand and held it up high, transfiguring it into a long flaming sword. (He then smirked as some of them started to tremble)

Harry sweeped his wand, now transfigured as a sword down.

A huge wall of blazing ruby-red fire erupted in the middle of the group, incinerating those of who had not anticipated the attack and did not apparate away.

Most of them apparated a short distance away and started to return curses. (Harry was disgusted to see Fudge trying to hide behind a few wizards).

He turned towards Bartemious Crouch, the only one among them with any power whatsoever, and thrust his wand (he had Transfigured it back) forward. A frosty cold stream of mist shot forward, and had penetrated halfway through Crouch's body, before solidifying into a huge icy cone. Needless to say, Crouch fell down dead, body nearly split in two.

Hermione Granger watched in horror as the battle, no scratch that, one-sided massacre took place. For once, the know-it-all found that she could not fathom a person. The heir of You-Know-Who had more or less saved her from losing her virginity (in the most horrible way), and had actually spared their lives.

Yet he was now butchering those wizards with glee in his eyes. She wanted to scream out a warning as the Dark Heir made a downward slashing movement with his wand, and a long diagonal purple streak of flame shot out towards Amelia Bones and a few other wizards, slicing right through them, effectively mutilating them.

'Just one more… Fudge.'

Our dear Minister, seeing a lot of wounded or dead bodies around him, was about to apparate away when Harry flicked his wand, a thin whip of deep blue flame emanating from his wand, which wrapped around Fudge, who started to scream and writh in extreme pain, as the whip of corrosive fire burned and ate into him.

It was then that Harry felt an oncoming presence of probably a very powerful wizard.

Sure enough, strolling past the four teens, as calmly as though he was taking a walk in the park was Albus Dumbledore, along with Charms Professor and Duelling extraordinaire Filius Flitwick, and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The old man, whom Harry had recognized since he was 5, turned his eyes from the scene onto Harry. Said eyes were not twinkling, but were cold and icy like a pair of diamonds.

"I would presume you to be Tom's heir", Dumbledore said, voice as calm as a still lake.

"Call me Harry. Don't want to see you die without knowing nothing more than my nickname", Harry replied in a jeering tone.

"Cockiness would be your downfall, young man"

'Seriously, Dumbledore may well be speaking to a student', Harry thought to himself.

Moving at a speed so fast Harry barely noticed, Dumbledore drew his wand and flicked it, a blindingly bright pillar of white light shooting out towards Harry, who had to conjure a gray dome of energy, with a serpent symbol in the front, to absorb the spell. The shield had barely held.

Harry gave a wave of his wand, causing the air to literally 'explode' with a barrage of different curses of all colors and varieties, which zoomed towards a shocked Dumbledore.

To say Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement.

'The boy has actually managed to Multi-Cast!', he thought to himself.

Multi-Casting is the art of linking several spells together, to launch them at one go. One had to possess a huge amount of power, as well as to effectively 'visualize' the effects of the spells, in order to pull it off.

But Dumbledore was not alone. Flitwick, McGonagall and Hermione (the only student who has read about Multi-Casting) all were staring at him with semi-horror and outmost shock.

Dumbledore quickly reacted, twirling his wand, causing most of the spells to just _vanish_, and avoiding the rest. He then waved his wand in a circle.

Harry had to thrust his wand at the ground, conjuring up a sphere of stormy dark energy as a huge bright ring of light encircled him, before closing in, threatening to bind and deplete all of his magical reserves. Harry recognized it as one of the rarest and most strongest of all Binding Spells.

Harry then slashed his wand towards Dumbledore, a huge pale blue lance of light shooting towards the old coot, sizzling and shimmering the air as it went, as a sign of its power and destructive force.

Dumbledore then raised his wand, and brought it down abruptly, as a bright shield that seemed to be made out of pure light formed around him.

The curse collided with it, sending ripples of energy emanating outwards.

'Arrgh. I can't believe it. I would not beat Dumbledore this way', he thought to himself.

Harry then flicked his wand, the same whip of blue fire that had rid the world of a bumbling idiot appeared again, before lashing it forward at Dumbledore, who waved his wand, causing a glassy looking dome to encircle him.

The fiery whip wrapped around the dome, but had no way of penetrating through it.

Harry then pulled the whip back, and swung it at Albus again, as if he was trying for another shot.

However, in mid-arc, Harry gave another flick of his wand, transfiguring the thin line of fire into a metallic one with spikes all over, pulses of electricity flowing through it.

The spikes then detached themselves and launched towards Dumbledore at the end of the whip's trajectory, easily penetrating the transparent dome, some of them driving into Dumbledore.

If the old man felt any pain at being struck by the electrified spikes, he certainly covered it up well. In one fluid motion, he dispelled the shield and shot a pulsing golden beam of light at Harry, who was caught unsuspected.

The beam blasted Harry off his feet, landing him in front of a bush.

Harry gingerly got up, a sharp pain in his chest which meant broken ribs. He was bruised just about all over from that stunning blow.

Rudolphus and Romulus, who had previously watched with morbid fascination Harry's duel, now turned towards Dumbledore, wands raised with glowing tips.

"Stop. Our job is done anyway. Let's go", Harry said, before the trio apparated back to the Lair.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Ahhh, finally finished! 5800 words, my longest yet. 

Time to clear up some things:

The metal slices and electrified spikes were able to penetrate James and Dumbledore's (respectively) shields, as those were strong ones meant for protection against magical attacks and were useless against physical objects.

**What the hell? Dumbledore is _the _man. Harry should not even be able to put a scratch on him!**

_Power is not everything. Though Dumbledore IS the man, Harry isn't any weakling either. He used his cunning to be able to 'hurt' Albus._

**Oh great! Is this going to be some sappy Harry/Cho crap?**

_No! I already said that I have currently no thought of romance. I just like Cho's character. She will prolly be one of his 'friends' when he goes to Hogwarts, along with Hermione. (Ron and Keith I doubt so). Dunno why everyone hates Cho. (shrugs)_

**Is James dead?**

_No. Its far too early anyway. And neither is Arthur Weasley. Harry only targetted the high ranking officials. The rest he did not really give a damn._

Everyone please REVIEW!

I hope to hit the 100-review mark before posting the next chapter. Please help guys. Reviews give me the motivation to write and review faster. Also, it helps me understand how you all are thinking of the story.

Voting time! Your votes will not necessary make my decision, but will influence it greatly.

**Which House should Harry be in? (Choice of Slytherin or Ravenclaw, which would make a twist. Besides, Harry _is _intelligent and has a thirst for knowledge.)**

**Which House should Keith be in? (Any of the four houses)**

**Should there be any romance? (At the most, it will be very slight. And it will not be slash or Harry/Ginny, urgh)**

**Should Harry be an Animagus? (Creature still undecided, but it must be a dark creature/animal if Yes :P)**

**Lastly, should Harry go over the Light, or continue to embrace the Dark?**


	6. Chapter 5: The Heritage

_**At The Crossroads**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**A/N**- Wow! More than 100 reviews! I have to express my shock and happiness. Before anything else, **A BIG HEARTY THANKS TO EVERYONE OF MY REVIEWERS.** You made my day, and I also appreciated your input and suggestions.

Speaking of which, **certain** **votes are still open**. There is still the chance to influence my decision 'winks'.

Regarding Light or Dark Harry, I have to say that, till now, almost everyone either wanted a Dark Harry that continued under Voldemort, or a Dark One, but who doesn't follow the Dark Lord. I will try to make a compromise. Rest assured, Harry will still stay darker than a Black Hole unless there are a lot of votes against it. (For now which there practically aren't any) We will take things as it goes.

As for Animagus, I perfectly understand why some of you guys don't want Harry to have one. I agree too. It sure is overused. So, unless I manage to find how to weave a plot into it, Harry probably won't have an Animagus form. For now.

Same goes to romance. Seems like quite a lot are against it. So we will keep it in the 'No Romance' state for now.

One thing that amazed me was that how some people seem to hate Keith. I can say I'm not planning to make him into some stuck-up, arrogant git or a useless wimp.

Next, House sorting. Right now, I must admit that I'm leaning towards a Ravenclaw!Harry to throw suspicion off him. But I will probably decide by the next chapter, when Harry goes to Hogwarts.

However, I have come to a decision on Keith. He will be a Hufflepuff. But no way will he be useless or powerless. He is there because of his loyalty. And as seen from the previous chapter, he is friends with Gryffindor Ronald Weasley and a Ravenclaw (Yes, I'm not kidding) Hermione Granger (who is best friends with a senior Cho Chang).

Lastly, Harry will be going to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He, of course, will be going under a different identity, though he does not need to cover up his appearance. Some of you seem under the impression that Keith and Co. has seen Harry's face, which isn't true. Harry was wearing his usual outfit, including the shrouding hood.

I also admit I made a mistake. The Firestorm Curse mentioned in the previous chapter is actually the _Storms of Hell_ curse that was used by Voldemort in Chapter 2.

Okay, enough with this long author's note. Without further ado, lets get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Heritage**

The following morning's copies of the Daily Prophet had just been sent out to all its subscribers. In the headline news was the following article.

**_Death-Eaters attack the Quidditch World Cup; Thousands killed_**

_The atmosphere during the Quidditch World Cup yesterday experienced a vast change. From an electrifying and thrilling atmosphere, to one of terror and death; for yesterday, in the fields of Aylesbury where the Finals of the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria were held, approximately 500 Death-Eaters had Port-Keyed to the scene and began killing Aurors and civilians indiscriminately._

_According to Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, nearly 600 Aurors and Hit Wizards had been killed, in addition to about a staggering 48000 spectator deaths._

_The Daily Prophet has also just received news that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with high-ranking Ministry officials such as Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemious Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and Loretta D'Micheals, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had all perished yesterday at the event._

_It has been confirmed that they had all died under the hand of the Dark Heir, who along with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, were present during the battle._

_The Quidditch World Cup Finals were given the green light by the Ministry to continue despite the threat of You-Know-Who and his followers. The Ministry had supposedly raised impenetrable wards and extreme security measures so that "Dark Wizards have no chance in disrupting the event", according to a Ministry spokesman 2 days before the World Cup._

_We also report with regret that at the same time yesterday, the Death-Eaters carried out major attacks on our neighboring countries. Casualties till now is still unknown. The city of Translyvania has also openly pledged its allegiance and full support to You-Know-Who._

_The Ministry were reportedly proud of the security, but look what had happened? The question now is, can we really trust our government in ensuring our safety? Or is it just a defunct organization that do not seem to take You-Know-Who's threat seriously?_

_This reporter is of the opinion that the Ministry has proved, time and again, unable to defend the people. Officials had always dismissed the threat as one that will be solved in due time. When is this time going to come? Is it possible to still have faith in a government that has continually let its people down, or will we be doomed to the darkness?_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet Correspondent.

* * *

_

**In the Hall of Eternity, location classified**

The Hall of Eternity was now the standard meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since Godric's Hollow had been destroyed more than a decade ago, Dumbledore had always been on the search for a new Headquarters. It was perhaps his good luck that, 8 years ago, he managed to find a small chamber built by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff themselves, just before their deaths.

It was really no surprise. He would usually find new rooms and chambers every now and then, a testament to the size of Hogwarts. He had to compete though, with caretaker Argus Filch and the Weasley twins Gred and Forge. In the room he found a set of manuscripts, one of which had talked about a smaller castle, one that was safely hidden, that belonged to the 2 lady founders, lying deep in the Scottish moors.

After some searching, the Order had located the castle (with a lot of help from the directions in the manuscript). It was fairly large. But what shocked them was its beauty. It was built so luxuriously that it would put every single one of the Malfoy properties to shame.

The Hall of Eternity, a large hall built almost completely of glass and crystal, gave one a sense of peace and made one feel as though time had stopped (thus its name) was immediately chosen as the main meeting place for the Order.

Currently though, a somber mood had overtaken the massive Hall, where an Order Meeting is about to take place. Hush whispers and conversations were flying all around, no doubt about the massive assault that had taken place the previous day.

To most, it opened a whole new meaning to the word: Terror. It is something only death and destruction of this great scale can evoke. To the older wizards though, it heightened fear to the point they had only felt more than 50 years ago, when the whole world, both Magical and Muggle alike was in war caused by antagonists Adolf Hitler and the Dark Lord Adlar Grindelwald.

Saint Mungo's was nearly overflooded by the amount of wounded. Some even had to be Port-Keyed to magical hospitals in neighboring countries, not that they weren't filled too.

* * *

Four teenagers were allowed to sit in the conference, due to the fact that they had managed to see the Dark Heir in action, and come out relatively unscathed, save for Ronald Weasley, who still felt the occasional spasms, aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse.

All conversations though, came to a halt with the arrival of one Albus Dumbledore. The old coot had just recuperated from his wounds, caused when he was impaled by no less than 6 long electrified steel spikes.

"There is nothing I can say that will alleviate the shock and hopelessness that is present in everyone. But I will say this- We must not lose hope. The Light will always triumph over the Dark. If we lose hope, then we would have completely lost our battle with the Dark. We still have a chance at winning. Voldemort (everyone flinched) will be defeated.

As he said that, Dumbledore turned to look at Keith, who squirmed under his gaze.

Speaking of which, Keith Potter now wondered for the umpteenth time, how is it ever possible for him to be the Prophecy child. Ever since he was 10 and his father had explained the contents of the prophecy to him, he had always wondered how on earth was he to defeat Voldemort.

His two years in Hogwarts was _interesting_, to say the least. He had first had to get over the shock and ridicule (from the Slytherins) for being placed in Hufflepuff. Most, including Dumbledore had expected Keith Potter, the World's Savior, to be a brave, noble Gryffindor.

'World's Savior…?'

There was a disgusted expression on Keith's face as he thought about this. Ever since an unknown Order member (who still had not owned up) had let slip to the Ministry, the contents of the Prophecy, they had made him out to be some sort of an eventual defeater of Voldemort and a savior to the wizarding world. Hell, he was hounded by reporters everytime he went out with his parents. That is why it is not surprising that Keith hated his fame with a passion.

While Keith may not admit it, he was no ordinary wizard. His magical ability was slightly higher than those his age. Keith also seemed to have an affinity with Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. (He was already done with the 4th year Charms and DADA texts).

But yesterday… Yesterday Keith had been shown what true power is. He had felt the amount of pure, unadulterated power emanating from the heir of Voldemort. It shocked him no end. From what Keith had heard, You-Know-Who's heir was supposedly very young, probably a teenager too. If this is the amount of power the Dark Heir possessed, then he need not think about Voldemort.

'Don't talk about Voldemort. Hell, his heir could probably kick my ass even if there is a hundred of me'.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had not even noticed the Meeting had already started.

"Albus, the Wizarding World is in chaos. It is obvious that an attack of this sheer scale, coupled with the loss of key Ministry officials have caused the people to lost faith in the government. Some wizards are even calling for martial law, or for the Ministry to be totally disbanded", said Hestia Jones, who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Dumbledore gave a sigh and replied, "We must try to regain the people's confidence. Rebuilding the Ministry is crucial. I must admit that without the aid of the Ministry, we have very little hope in countering Tom's forces."

There was significantly more discussion on this topic before Dumbledore turned to the four students and asked, "How did you four meet with Tom's heir?", with a questioning voice.

"We were looking for our tents when we met up with Cho. We ran into some Death-Eaters. (Here her voice started to waver) They attacked us. Cho and I were nearly raped. You-Know-Who's heir then apparated onto the scene.

He asked the Death-Eaters to stop and killed one who disobeyed. The Dark Heir seemed to summon two Death-Eaters next, and simply let us off", answered Hermione Granger.

"The Dark Heir just let you off?", growled out Moody with incredulity in his voice, staring at Hermione.

"She's right. He just told us to leave if we wanted to survive", a fifth year Cho Chang backed up the brown haired beauty.

Not that Cho was any less pretty though.

"That mercy certainly did not extend to the Ministry officials", Arthur Weasley pointed out. He still felt shudders whenever he thought of the confrontation.

"Professor Dumbledore, how is it possible for a supposedly young person to possess so much power?", Hermione asked Albus.

"I really do not know. Severus here is simply unable to extract more information regarding Tom's heir", Dumbledore replied.

"Professor, I have another question…"

At this, Ron and Keith rolled their eyes. Only Hermione would be bursting with questions after she barely survived a rape.

When they heard her question though, all 3 teenagers started to listen with curiosity.

"We saw the Dark Heir transfigure his wand into a sword blazing with flames, and later a whip completely made of fire into an electrified metallic one. I thought Transfiguration does not extend to including the elements?"

This time around, it was Professor McGonagall who answered.

"That is a highly obscure branch of magic known as Dark Transfiguration. It comprises the transfiguration of the elements, or objects made of the elements. Only successful Transfiguration Masters such as the Headmaster and myself are able to master the art. It really surprises me that the young Heir of You-Know-Who was able to pull it off.

There was a sudden interruption as the doors of the Hall burst open. Nearly everyone had their wands raised and a spell ready to release.

They only calmed down upon realizing that it was a distraught Lily Potter.

"Albus! Albus! How is James? Where is he?", she cried out, face streaked with tears.

"Lily my dear, James is out of the danger zone. He is currently in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Luckily, none of the metal slices had hit any vital organs or blood vessels. You need not worry much.

Poppy has already administered Blood-Replenishing Potions to him, brewed by Severus here (Snape's face was one of extreme unreluctance). We expect him to regain consciousness in a few days time.

You really should have a good rest before that, your health is important too, Lily", informed Dumbledore.

The meeting then continued throughout the day, ending only in the evening before dinner.

(Okay so I know the Order meeting scene is probably long and a little boring. But it was necessary. So put up with it please.)

* * *

**Slytherin's Lair**

The same day, Voldemort and the Death-Eaters celebrated (If they even know how to celebrate) their first real and biggest success over the Light.

It really comforted Harry Potter to know that nearly 600 Aurors had been killed. He had gotten a slight chiding from Tom for leaping rashly into battle with Dumbledore, a person whom the Dark Lord himself found hard to eradicate.

The situation now was looking up for them. As Harry and Voldemort had expected, the Wizarding World is starting to lose faith in their government. Harry had to admit, the Daily Prophet article by Rita Skeeter certainly made things _better_ for the Dark.

Was Harry then satisfied?

Certainly not.

'I would probably be appeased only after I piss on my parents graves, for starters', Harry thought maliciously to himself. Yes. Peeing on his parents graves sure as hell had appeal. Too bad it had to remain a fantasy for now.

To Harry, revenge is a dish best served with a large dose of syrup and chocolate.

But it does not matter. There are more important things than revenge. Like _cleansing _the world, one that was so full of corruption and prejudice.

* * *

**One and a Half Years Later**

The Dark Lord was currently seated in his ornate obsidian throne. There was only one subject in his mind… Harry Potter.

To say that Tom was pleased with how Harry had turned out would be an understatement. Harry had totally exceeded his expectations. He was now a cold-blooded heartless killer bent on revenge against the Light and his parents. Riddle knew that in future, he could depend on Harry to continue his legacy.

Still, one thing that confused the Dark Lord was Harry's power. He understood that Harry, as the Prophecy child would definitely become a great wizard one day. But that was something Harry already was. There must be another reason for his protégé's immense power and potential.

Then, his mind flashed back to the time 9 years ago when Harry had first shown his Parselmouth abilities. Voldemort still never could understand why Harry was able to speak Parseltongue. It was an ability only descendents of Slytherin were born with.

'Unless…but it was impossible…no way would James Potter be related to the great Salazar Slytherin…could it be…it might certainly explain Harry's magical abilities, including Parseltongue'

He turned to his snake, which was slithering along the floor.

"_(Nagini… Get Harry here),_ he hissed to the snake.

Five minutes later, an annoyed looking Harry trudged in, with Nagini slithering along his side, making excited and endearing hisses to the young man.

Ahh. That was another thing Tom could not figure out. Why did Nagini seem to like Harry so much?

"What's with you Tom? Waking me up so bloody early in the morning", he said while rubbing the sleep out of his emerald eyes.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "_Crucio_"

There was no way Harry could avoid the curse at this close a range, and he fell down, shaking and convulsing, as though his bones and organs, along with every inch of his body was being fried. He managed though, to keep in his screams, nearly biting off his tongue.

"How many times must I teach you Harry, that no one questions Lord Voldemort?"

"Now, I am going to perform quite a complex spell on you. One that will shed light on your heritage."

Seeing Harry's disgusted expression, he added, "I do not mean your parentage, you foolish boy. I meant information on your ancestors."

"Isn't the heritage of the Potters pretty well-known? That the first Potter was a second brother in-law to Helga Hufflepuff's sister Leila? Everyone knows that", Harry replied curiously.

"Your mother's side. Now be quiet and stay still", the Dark Lord commanded in a voice that left no room for discussions.

Voldemort then raised his wand and twirled it in Harry's direction. All this while muttering a series of incantations that Harry could not pick up.

Golden sparks of light started to flash around Harry, getting more and more numerous while Tom chanted.

The flashes of light then pooled in front of him, at about head level.

After some time, words started to form on the 'shell' of light.

_Lilian Susan Evans_

_Robert William Evans & Esther Mafalda Anders_

_Orion Andrew Evans & Rosanna Smith Layanna_

The list continued to grow. Harry's eyes grew wide when he saw a familiar name appear, a long way down the list.

_Emil Zenovieve Janowski & Marie Jennifer Riddle_

'What the hell! I'm related to Tom?'

The biggest shock though, came when the growing list of names finally came to an end.

_Salazar Dominus Slytherin & Genevieve Lilith Flanders_

For a while, Harry could not do anything but stare at the list. 'I-I thought Lily Potter was a muggleborn?'

"Turns out that your mother is not really a Mudblood after all."

"W-what, h-how is this possible. How can I be a descendent of Slytherin?"

"It would seem that the Evans lineage were not muggles, but probably Squibs, while some of your older ancestors from the Rubeuskis and Riddles onwards, were either Squibs too, or fully magical."

Voldemort than gave a wave of his wand, dispelling the 'list'. In its place was now a sprawling, semitransparent image of the Slytherin family tree.

"I have not checked this for nearly 20 years. I had thought I was the last descendent."

Voldemort then pointed his name, which was just about directly bottom of the tree.

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle- Heir_

Harry however, was staring at another name. One that was at the bottommost of the image.

His name. _Harry James Potter. _Above which was _Lilian Susan Evans._

The rest of the bottommost names all had _Deceased_ besides them. That can only mean Tom, Lily and himself were the last direct true descendents of the great founder Salazar Slytherin.

'There must be a mistake or something. I do not believe it', harry thought to himself.

The Dark Lord was silent for a while, apparently contemplating something.

"I assume you have seen the Slytherin family crest", Tom finally spoke up, after vanishing the tree.

"What I want you to do now is to picture it as vividly, as detailed as you possibly could, in your mind. Then tell me what you see."

Harry knew what its purpose was. His face was then scrunched up in concentration for nearly ten minutes.

"An emerald green eyed, black-and-silver scaled Moribundum Boomslang coiled around a slender longsword that is glowing blue. On its sides are blindingly bright bolts of a sort of black colored lightning."

Truth to be told, Harry did not know how or why he described the family crest this way. He also have no idea what a Moribundum Boomslang is. Its hard to explain, but he just seems to _know_.

"The can be no more doubt of your heritage. You are definitely a true descendent of Slytherin. As only true Slytherins would describe the family crest the way you just did. I too described it the same way when I first discovered about my heritage as Heir to Slytherin.

A Moribundum Boomslang is one the rarest snakes in existence. It is almost extinct, with only a few left in the woods around the Lair. No wizard, except a Parselmouth, can tame or domesticate it without being poisoned and killed in 2 days.

The sword you described was the exact sword that Salazar used in his fight against the fool Godric Gryffindor before he left Hogwarts.

So I once again repeat, you are a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"If I am a descendent of Slytherin, wouldn't my brother be one too?"

"No. Ever since the tenth generation of Slytherin descendents- The Romulinati, only the first born of each generation inherits the Slytherin traits, and is classed as a true descendent.

"Your brother therefore is not one, as he only inherits the bloodline, but not the power and traits."

"The natural power that all true Slytherins are born with also seems to be quite inconsistent in female descendents, which is why your mother, while a powerful and intelligent witch on her own, cannot match up to us, even in her wildest dreams.

This also explain why there are a lot less Slytherin descendents who became Dark Ladies against the number who became Dark Lords.

Deep inside his mind, Voldemort was undeniably satisfied at the outcome.

'It is really destiny at work, for the last Slytherins to continue our great ancestor's legacy to rid the world of all Mudbloods and to become rulers.'

Tom then dismissed his young heir, whose face was now one of semi-confusion and scrunched in thought.

If Harry could hear the Dark Lord's thoughts, he would have corrected him with what was truly Slytherin's greatest aims.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It had been a few months after the attack on the Quidditch World Cup. Harry as usual, went about his routine of summoning books using the Retriever for further reading. However, this time he accidentally made a mistake, and summoned a whole lot of books not relating to the topic of his choice._

_Harry was about to send them back when one of the books caught his eyes. It was a brown leather bound book. Its age was apparent. Dust had been collected on the thick tome, and the leather was starting to peel off. It seems that even Tom had not read this book._

_The words, or rather curls and patterns, seem to be one of an unknown language at first sight. On closer inspection, Harry found out that he was able to understand it._

_The title read "Per Aspera Ad Astra", bottom of it was the words "Salazar Slytherin"_

_Our dear Harry, being the inquisitive guy that he is, could not help but flip open the tome and begin to read._

_Harry eventually decided that it was sort of a journal belonging to Slytherin, seeing how it was written in Parseltongue, as strange as it seems._

_It turns out that Salazar Slytherin used to live a hard and treacherous life as a child. Most people do not know that the Slytherin family, before the era of Salazar, were not influential or commanded much respect. Their standings were much like the Weasleys, perhaps much lower._

_Harry only had to read a few pages before he was completely hooked onto it, unable to put the journal down._

_The final chapter was undoubtedly the most interesting and gripping. It also defused a long-standing rumor that Slytherin left Hogwarts because of the Muggleborn-students issue._

_-Excerpt from Chapter XIIII of Per Aspera Ad Astra-_

_It is simply impossible for me to remain here at Hogwarts any longer. Decades of hardwork and undiluted effort all gone to waste. But it must be done. My fellow founders are unable to see the light of their ways. They want to limit the magic practiced and taught. Godric insisted that only so-called Light magic should be practiced. We came to a confrontation yesterday over this matter. _

_Rowena and Helga both refused to back me up. They too agreed that the Dark Arts that I created and other branches of Magic should be made forbidden. All in all, they wanted boundaries placed on the magic to be taught to future generations._

_Nobody but my wife agrees with my thinking. The theory we noble Slytherins believe in is simple. There is no Light or Dark magic. Magic is completely and totally neutral, which we bend, manipulate and weave in spells to suit our needs._

_**Sixth Month of the Twelve- 3 Years Elapsed**_

_It has been three years since Genevieve and I left Hogwarts. It will forever remain a part of my life. We now settle in a castle similar to Hogwarts, but nestled in a beautiful place. I call it Slytherin's Lair out of lack for a better name._

_Till now, I still remember to exact aims of our ancestors. We Slytherins will always strive to build a world without prejudices or discriminations, where everyone is equal and undivided. There will be no Light or Dark Creature. No Light or Dark Wizard. Most importantly, magic will not be limited. It will remain free as it should be, since the start of mankind._

_People do not understand that what keeps the world spinning is balance. Balance is needed in everything. Even nature. There cannot be Light without Dark. All aspects of the world is held in equilibrium by this balance._

_I fear that the people will soon be divided. The supporters of the Light against the followers of the Dark. Wars will ensue. If that happens, there will be no hope for peaceful co-existence throughout the future generations. The Light can never totally win against the Dark and vice-versa. One so-called Dark Wizard will always spring up after the previous. Same goes for the Light. This is balance in action._

_I hereby made it known, all descendents of the noble line of Slytherin will continue to attempt to fulfil the noble aims of the Slytherin. Forced, if required, will be utilized. We will conquer all who opposes us._

_**Ninth Month of the Twelve- Seven Years Elapsed**_

_It is true after all. My father told me on his death-bed that the very first Slytherins had been brutally murdered for expressing their ideas openly. All 6 of them, leaving behind only a young descendent to continue the lineage. The 6 of them did not find peace in death, and swore to remain on the face of Earth, appearing when a descendent who continues the legacy is in need and aiding him._

_I was attacked along the way to a nearby town. A large group of bandits ambushed me. I simply stood no chance. Then they appeared. They were wraiths, all 6 of them, in cloaks and hoods and not seeming to possess any solid form. The wraiths did not even have a face._

_It was truly a massacre. They had annihilated every single one of the bandits using a form of magic so obscure I truly doubt exists on the mortal world. I also noted that they wield a strange weapon. Some sort of sword that seems to be made of darkness and shadows. As soon as the threat was gone, they simply vanished into thin air, giving no signs of their earlier appearance._

_**Twelfth Month of the Twelve- 9 Years Elapsed**_

_I am unable to carry out my goals. Slytherin goals. This I deeply regret. I can only hope the future generation will be able to carry it out. I will not leave them without help. Deep in Hogwarts is a chamber that can be opened by an heir. He will be equipped to make sweeping changes to the world. After all, we Slytherins are always meant to do great things._

_-Magic knows no boundaries apart from those we believe in…_(1)

_-End Excerpt-_

_The tome, especially its last statement made a large impact on Harry. A world without the prejudices and discriminations… Is it even possible? Needless to say, Slytherin's aims coincided with Harry's personal beliefs.

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

Tom certainly did not understand his ancestor. Slytherin wanted a world where without limitations and prejudices. Voldemort wanted to eradicate all muggles and muggleborns, and let Darkness take over.

Harry sighed. He hereby promised on the name of Slytherin that he will help carry out his ancestors wishes in future. And he definitely would not hesitate to use force.

People like the Ministry and Dumbledore would undoubtedly disagree with the theory. They are mere stumbling blocks that had to be gotten rid off. By force.

Force would be needed to make the necessary changes to the rotten state of the world.

For now though, he would assist Tom. He owed him that, at the very least. Voldemort would hopefully see where he went wrong, his mistakes in beliefs.

Once that happens, both of them would work together. The Dark Lord and the Dark Heir would then conquer all in their way, creating a new world Order, one that promises freedom and equality.

As for the Light? If they agreed with his views, good for them. If not (as most likely, judging from the state of the Wizarding World now), Harry would bath in their blood.

No mercy will be given to opponents. And he would enjoy getting rid of them. Killing two birds with one stone- Accomplishing the aims for all that his ancestors had stood for, and getting his revenge.

The Slytherins would one day rise to power again, Harry would make sure of it.

* * *

**Half a Year Later**

Harry sighed as he strode down the dark catacomb-like archways that snaked its way throughout the Lair, into the Meeting Hall, unsure of what Tom had wanted to see him for.

'I guess its some mission or other stuff again', he thought pensively to himself.

'One thing I never could understand, can't Tom choose a better time than morning. Why are meetings _always_ held in the mornings?'

"_Crucio_"

Remembering the experience more than half a year ago, Harry rolled to his left, effectively erasing the last traces of his sleepiness.

"Next time when lord Voldemort summons you, you better get here _fast_"

"So what's up, Tom?", Harry asked, feeling his growing anticipation.

"I have a gift for you."

Harry's eyeballs nearly pooped out of his sockets. Voldemort had never given him a gift before. Seriously, you just cannot put the words "gift" and "Voldemort" in the same sentence.

'What's he playing at…'

The Dark Lord then flicked his wand, causing a teak box to appear in his hands. He then threw the box towards Harry.

Dark Lord Jr. caught it, and opened the lid, revealing a startling beautiful wand, of an even deeper shade of midnight black than his current one. The wand also had pulses of odd black light pulsing through it every now and then.

"I specially had this wand crafted for you. Every true descendent of Slytherin have been using a similar wand since the time of Salazar. Yes, even I have one, if that is what you are thinking. That's why you must have one too.

This wand is 13-inches, made from the wood of a Black Yew, which is only found on a certain hill in the middle of the forests surrounding the Lair. Its core is 3 drops of venom, and a heart of a Moribundum Boomslang, in addition to a grounded shard from the remains of Slytherin's sword. The wand after being crafted, is then left on the hill, to be struck by bolts of lightning.

The combination of wood and core enables to wand to absorb the charge, which is the pulses of light that you see flowing through it.

"The components of the wand seem to coincide with the Slytherin family crest, doesn't it"

"Indeed. That is why all Slytherins, regardless of power, will connect best with this type of wand. Only this wand will enable you to performs spells and other magical arts to the very fullest of your potential. Pick it up and have a feel of it"

Harry did as was told. He was expecting some sort of huge rush of energy or something.

What he felt though, was totally unexpected. There was only a slight jolt of energy. However, Harry seemed not to have felt the wand anymore, as though it has become a part of him. The wand also gave him a calm and relaxed feeling. Tom was right- this wand is definitely suited for him.

"Wow", that was all Harry could say.

"I would strongly advise against openly using it. For now anyway.

Heir or not, I will personally skin you alive should anything happen to that wand. You must always make sure this Slytherin wand is kept secure."

"You do not have to tell me that. Also, I don't suppose you called me here just to give me this wand, am I right?"

"True. I have a mission for you…

* * *

Okay don't flame me for ending off here. You guys probably already have an idea of what the 'mission' will be.

(1) This quote is NOT MINE. It belongs to Narcissa1, from the story "Back to the future".All credit goes to her. I just merely borrowed it

You guys wanted a Dark!Harry. I have to give him another reason to follow the Dark. That's what this chapter is for. I truly doubt that mere revenge could be a strong enough reason. Besides, Salazar Slytherin (to me anyway) **is** the greatest of the Hogwarts Four. I do not really like Godric Gryffindor, or care much about Helga or Rowena.

**If each descendent uses the same kind of wand, how is it that there are enough 'grounded shards' from Slytherin's sword to craft all of the wands?**

_Slytherin descendents would pass their wand down to the next generation. Very rarely is a wand like this crafted. For Harry, it is an exception._

The 6 wraiths would also add some mystery… Hope you guys liked the chapter and the way I done it.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want REVIEWS!

**LT2000**: That idea (boiling and cannibalizing) does sound very tempting, but its not really possible. Don't worry, I have plans for the future XD

I must once again thank all my reviewers :)

**Votes currently still opened:**

**Should there be romance? (No slash or H/G)**

**Should Harry have an Animagus form?**

**What house should Harry be in (Ravenclaw or Slytherin- Don't base your votes just directly because of this chapter)**

I also need your opinion on some other things. I quite liked the idea of a Nundu, as some described it (I must admit…virulent breath…takes hundreds to subdue it…BADASS!). What would you think if I let Harry find a little pet Nundu? Or is it a bad idea?

Next, should the DA exist, with Keith as leader?I think that it might make for some _interesting_ altercations. What do you guys think?

Lastly, Draco Malfoy. I'm seriously in a dilemma. I do not know whether I should portray him as a 1) poncy arrogant bastard (a la canon) or as a 2) still-arrogant-and-retaining-his-pureblood-values but more or less a nicer guy and a friend to the trio. (4 friends from 4 different houses lol).

So this I'll totally put it up for vote. I will go with the majority. Its up to you.


	7. Chapter 6: The 'Mission' and Diagon Alle...

_**At The Crossroads**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'k? So don't bug me

**A/N: **Once again, I must thank all the reviewers (including flamers. I _did_ say flames were welcome, lol). **Thanks to all reviewers !**

First things first, updates might be slowed. Nevertheless, I'll try to update as frequently as time and studies would permit.

I have decided, there would be no pet Nundu. Majority were against it. Reasons given seemed valid to me (Its not likely to be domesticated). Also, we would have Malfoy as a bastard that his canon self is. Harry will be in House Ravenclaw (you'll see how he gets there heh). **No romance though**. (BTW I have always thought of Blaise Zabini as female. _She _will always be a girl to me). When did I ever say it will be a Harry/Hermione ? o.O

I still haven't changed my mind about animagus. (Besides, I doubt Voldemort has one either. Ditto for Dumbledore)

Since nobody wants Harry jump ship, this shall remain as Dark Harry. Harry is not 100 on Tom's side (at least will not _remain_ 100 per cent loyal), depending on whether the Dark Lord can see things the way Harry sees it. Harry is ruthless and vicious to all who goes against him, but does not harm innocents/neutrals. The Slytherin journal gave him his ambition in life, instead of blindly following Tom.

To the reviewer who asked (The Evaluator), Harry's voice is altered whenever he goes on raids/attacks. He has to have that scary badass voice lol. No one will recognize his voice when he goes to Hogwarts in the next chapter.

The DA will exist with Keith as leader, because I like it and I will have it.

Someone questioned about the prophecy. I have decided to make a few changes to it. (Seemingly minor in context). Firstly, the prophecy in this fic is made _looooog _before Harry is born. (At least 8-9 years before Harry's birth). Also, Keith is born on the 26th June and has a weird large birthmark on his chest, okay? This is the revised prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall approach…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born before the ninth month's birth…_

_And he will be marked as His equal_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born before the ninth month's birth…_

I hope that wasn't too corny. I did not want to make a whole new one. It would probably suck, as all those that other writers created do.

That said, not all prophecies will be true. Some may be, some won't. Its just how much you believe in it, in my opinion. (Tom and Albus sure as hell believe them though).

* * *

**Chapter 6: The 'so-called Mission and Diagon Alley **

_(Yeah, real original title. I know…)_

_True. I have a mission for you…_

"As you very well know, now that the Ministry is crippled, and public morale is low, it is the best opportunity for us to strike. Our biggest obstacle remaining is _Albus Dumbledore_ (the name was spat with contempt) and his useless band of Order members."

Harry smirked at the thought of the Ministry. After the death of several top officials, including Fudge, the Order had been trying to rebuild and reorganize the remnants, helping to put Amos Diggory to the Minister for Magic position. So far, their efforts have come to naught. People were frequently speaking out against the Ministry, whether by newspapers or by the Wizarding Wireless Network. Heck, even the employees themselves do not have any faith in the institution.

"However, even without the Ministry's support, Dumbledore nevertheless is no easy opponent, as you experienced for yourself. He has Hogwarts, and an unknown Headquarters to hide his cowardly self. But Hogwarts… the school is practically a fortress!

The charms and wards erected by our great ancestor and the other founders are no mean feat. They make those on Godric's Hollow seem like one put up by a novice. Truth to be told, even I do not know what kinds of wards are present on the school. We thus cannot risk a full scale attack, _yet_. That's where you come in."

The way Voldemort said it was as though Harry was on some sort of noble quest…

"Your mission is to enroll in Hogwarts-

He was cut off by a loud snort from Harry.

Voldemort's red slits narrowed warningly before he continued, "You will enroll in Hogwarts and try to figure out all the kinds of wards and security measures in place. I believe you have been taught enough to accomplish this task. In addition, I want you to try to estimate the true extent of Dumbledore's magical power or abilities. Beware of his mental probings though.

If possible, you will also try to gather information with regards to his Order. Is that clear?", the Dark Lord asked, boring his crimson eyes into Harry.

"Yep. Sounds fun."

"This is not a game. How you plan to enroll yourself, under what disguise, I leave it up to you. I believe you are capable enough to think up one. Just do not draw attention to yourself. Communication is also up to you. But I better hear from you at least once a month.

You will also not be using your current wand (the original one). I assure you Dumbledore will recognize its signature in an instant. As long as you don't use it, or reveal certain _abilities_, masking your magical aura should not be too difficult."

"Can I use the Slytherin wand?", Harry asked in anticipation

"What did I say about being inconspicuous, you foolish boy. Dumbledore, or anyone versed in Magical History, will recognize it the moment you pull it out. It is only to be used in desperate situations. Get a wand from Ollivander's for your _education_ in Hogwarts.

Oh, did I mention you will be enrolling when **this** term starts?", Voldemort's face twisted into a malicious smile.

"What! There won't be enough time…"

"You are dismissed. Now go!"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it had taken Harry just 3 weeks to work out a plan. Just when he thought that this would be his first failed mission, fate dropped him a lifeline. 

After speaking to one of the Death Eaters, Poliakoff or something, Harry found out that this year, Hogwarts would be playing hosts to a number of exchange students from the Durmstrang Magical Institution in Bulgaria, and the Beauxbatons Establishment for Magical Education.

The 3 most well-known Magical schools in Europe have quite a good relationship with one another, holding exchange programs every now and then, and also other _activities_, such as the Triwizard Tournament 2 years ago.

Harry had read about that in _Hogwarts: A History, _but had long forgotten it. After all, you can't expect the guy to remember something from a book like _Hogwash: A History_, right?

After some deliberation, the Dark Heir had decided to go as one of the Durmstrang students. Counterfeit papers and identities were just too easy to make. He had written to Dumbledore, sending a filled copy of the Exchange Program Reply Form, stating that he received it late and had decided only a few days ago. Along with it went his fake qualifications.

'Well, that was easy enough'

Identity?

Harry would be known as Mikhail Clairborne. The first name is East-Europeanish enough, and he could always say his parents were Westerners or something, and had migrated. That would also explain his looks, since Harry was not planning on going under a glamour charm.

After all, no one but Tom, the Inner Circle, and those permanent Death Eater guards at the Lair had seen his true looks.

Now though, he had a task to perform. Harry had to go to Diagon Alley to get his books and supplies for his stay at Hogwarts. As an exchange student he would no doubt be required to attend the same lessons the Hogwarts sixth-years do.

But right now, Harry is in a dilemma. Holding a mirror to examine his looks, he wondered what sort of appearance should he take when going to Diagon Alley. Original appearance would be out of the question- He had to get a wand, and someone might find that an exchange _student_ getting a wand, when he supposedly had been schooling for 5 years now, is pretty weird.

'_Maybe I should go as this'_

He flicked his wand. Instantly, his hair was now blond and tied up in a ponytail. His appearance was one of a pureblood scion, with immaculate trimmed maroon robes and neat hair. His face was set into a snobbish expression, as if everyone else was below him.

'_Yech! Reminds me of Lucius Malfoy…_'

'_Or should I go for the shy, goody boy look?_', he asked himself mentally

Another flick of his wand later, Harry looked into the enlarged mirror.

He was now staring back at a skinny boy of medium height, sporting sandy brown hair, with shy turquoise eyes. The boy's, or his face seemed as though a closed expression was one that its very used to.

Harry of course, would have none of that. '_Yikes, not that either. I look like a pansy_.'

'_Hey, what about- Of course!… Why didn't I think of this earlier?_'

* * *

20 minutes later, Harry apparated into Diagon Alley, clad in a black muggle shirt and jeans, the shirt emblazoned with a human skull with red eyes. A gray leather jacket and spiky blue hair completed the 'muggle-Punk' look. 

'_Whatever would Tom say if he sees me like this'_, Harry thought with a mischievous grin.

'_Anyway, best to get a wand fer school first_'

Harry then walked for about a minute through the neat cobbled streets that were packed full of people going about, either discussing business and what-not over a Gillywater in the large gleaming Three Broomsticks, or bargaining over the prices of a Remembrall in the roadside stalls.

Harry looked up. He had reached his destination- Ollivander's- Makers of Fine Wands since 1683.

'_OK, that's old alright'_

He stepped into the shop, which seemed cramped full of boxes after boxes of wands. The shop owner though, was nowhere in sight.

"Can I help you?", an soft wispy voice spoke behind him.

It was a testament to Harry's willpower that he did not obey his natural instinct and reflexes, which was to draw both his wands and blast the stranger, whoever he is, from here to Knockturn Alley.

Instead, Harry calmly turned behind and faced the owner, an old man of medium height and build, with a mane of white hair on his head, and a beard not unlike Dumbledore's, though he didn't have the same twinkling blue eyes. Instead, he had green ones, not the startling emerald orbs that Harry's true appearance possess, but rather sporting a bluish green shade.

"Speakin to me? Well then old man, I'd like a wand, and I'd like it fast and snappy", Harry answered in his best 'punkish' tone.

Ollivander face still had a faint smile, not even contorting into the most minor of frowns.

"Well then Mr…"

"Andrews, that's ma name", Harry replied, smirking at the old man.

"Mr Andrews, if you would please step over here", said Ollivander, beckoning to the front of the counter.

"You do seem a little old to be getting your first wand. First I hope?". That was more of a statement than a question, though the man's green eyes seem to twinkle ('_Not again! Why do all old men seem to do that?_') and sparkle with hidden intelligence.

"Which would be your wand hand, or writing hand, may I ask?", asked the wizen old man.

After Harry expressed that he was ambidextrous, the old man looked faintly impressed. (Voldemort and Dumbledore were the 2 other ambidextrous wizards he had seen. Yes, Ollivander is older that Dumbledore)

"Curious, curious… Now why don't you try this one?

Maple, 10 inches, with a unicorn's tail hair. Rather stiff and brittle. Try it"

There was no reaction from the wand after Harry's contact with it.

"Hmmm. What about this? Cherry, 13 inches with a Manticore's claw. Springy and nice"

This time though, the moment Harry flicked the wand, the whole shop shook with a 'Boom!'. Boxes of wands fell from the shelves. In fact, no less than five shelves full of boxes toppled over. Curious bystanders outside the shop peered inside in alarm.

"Definitely not. Most definitely not. What about this?"

Harry went on to try about what he felt like nearly a hundred wands. Each time though, there was either no reaction, or a similar explosive one. So much so that people outside shopping on the streets became used to the loud 'booms' and 'bangs' that regularly sounded from the modest shop.

Ollivander, far from getting annoyed, seemed to be growing more and more excited, like a small child going to the fair, each time a wand was rejected.

"Curious, most curious indeed…"

Before Harry could ask what the bloody hell was curious, the old man disappeared through another door. By this time, the floor had gained another 'layer'. A new layer of all the wand boxes that had fallen down from the numerous, how to say, _reactions_.

The ancient man soon stepped out, holding a brown box, carrying it as though it was priceless.

"I wonder… Why don't you try this? Holly, 11 inches with a single phoenix tail feather. Powerful and temperamental."

By this time, Harry was getting bored. He apprehensively gave the wand a shake, expecting the worst, but the wand simply gave out silver sparks which soon filled the shop, causing all the uh, _rubble_, to be restored. Shelves were righted, boxes flew back onto their respective ledges. The smell of gunpowder (yes, gunpowder) vanished. Harry stared in awe.

"Curious, very curious.", said Ollivander for third time today.

"Whats so curious, old man?", Harry finally voiced his thoughts

"I had expected to sell this wand four years ago. It has been staying in my shop for more than 70 years now, young man.

The core of this wand was supplied by the same phoenix which gave a feather to a similar wand, which has by now, been stained by blood of numerous wizards to date.

Ah yes, I still remember the day young Tom Riddle, he now calls himself Lord Voldemort, came into my shop, looking all shy and innocent. (Harry silently agreed. Tom had been more Light than Dumbledore was when he first started Hogwarts. His horrible childhood at the orphanage, which Dumbledore always forced him to return to, plus mistreatment from his housemates for having a muggle father, started him onto a path of darkness and no return.) No one had expected then that…", the old man trailed off regretfully.

"This wand is its brother wand. Young man, you are destined to do great things, like young Tom did. Terrible, but great nevertheless. If I am not wrong, you too have already started on your path …", once again, Ollivander trailed off again, this time looking at Harry with a mysterious expression.

Harry was stunned. '_What does the old man know?_'

"That would be 30 Galleons."

He quickly paid and left the shop, but not before hearing, "Glamours don't fool me, young man. Few things do, in fact"

(Okay I did this because Ollivander seemed to me like omniscient. Don't worry, he is more of a reclusive old guy)

For the next few minutes, Harry was lost in his thoughts. '_How the hell did he know!_'

Eventually, Harry decided there was nothing he can do. If the man knew who he was the moment Harry stepped in, he was sure a simple '_Obliviate_', isn't going to do much.

The wand however, was a little expensive. More expensive than it should be, in any case. Then again, money isn't a problem.

**Flashback**

_Harry was currently speaking to Tom about his eventual excursion into Diagon Alley._

"_How would you pay for your purchases? You know that you very well can't use the Potter vault. You don't have the key in any case.", spoke Voldemort in his silent cold voice that Harry was so used to._

'_Ooops. Didn't thought about that' After all, money was probably the last in importance in a young Dark Lord's train of thought._

"_This is yours", Voldemort said while levitating a small golden key onto Harry._

_The small golden key bore a logo of a goblin holding a gold bar, and an intricately twisted golden 'G'- the insignia of Gringotts Bank._

"_I have opened a vault for you 8 years ago, and have been placing money in it since. Figures that you would need it in time. You will draw money from this vault. Just show the key to whatever damn goblins. But you will get your wand first. Pay for it with this.", With that, he took out a bag full of golden Galleons and threw it to Harry._

_Voldemort however continued, "If you want, you could also draw money from the Slytherin vault. Yes it still exists obviously, do you think the great Salazar Slytherin just put his money under a floor plank?", in answer to Harry's wide open mouth and blank stare._

"_I as heir control the vault. My mistake. Vaults. There is more than one vault. I have keyed in your name, admitting you allowance. Besides, you ARE a true descendent of Slytherin. Just tell the goblin you want to visit the Slytherin vaults. He will ask for your name. Give it to him. Goblins don't care whether you are Dark or Light._

_But you will NOT take money from it excessively. Our ancestor has said that it was to aid all Slytherin descendents in future. That's the reason why even I seldom take money from the vaults. (Well, Riddle had a person called Lucius Malfoy). Use it wisely."_

**End Flashback**

Harry decided now was the time to pay Gringotts a little visit. As he walked towards the large, prominent bank, several wizards, probably purebloods sneered in disgust at his muggle attire.

Others shook their heads disapprovingly at his punk look.

"What the hell are you all looking at. Scram!", Harry yelled at them, giving them the finger.

Soon he came to the front of the large looming concrete building- Gringotts Bank.

At the entrance, there was a huge plaque on which some gold-embossed curly handwriting were magically etched. Harry did not think it was worth his time, and simply stepped into the building.

Harry's jaw dropped, shocked at the sight before him, as he looked around the interior of the building.

'_My word… they certainly don't hide their love for gold, do they?_'

The entire interior of the building seemed as though someone with Mida's Touch had ran his hands through every single object. The counters, the paintings, to the pillars and even ceiling and walls, were all gleaming in the shining glow of the lamps, which too, is also covered in gold.

Besides that, the surroundings was extremely spacious and clean, with Greek style pillars all around, as decorations, besides the expensive paintings. Numerous beautifully sculpted archways dotted the various ends/exits of the lobby. Harry had to blink his eyes to get them used to the golden glow ever present in the place.

And you know what, the objects doesn't look as though they were just merely gold-plated, if Harry was not wrong, every single object in this 'room' is made out of solid gold. The place was lavish and extravagant enough for every king remaining in this world put together.

Well, almost. If not for the sheer number of hairy, grouchy looking goblins bustling around, whether holding documents, or sneering at wizards at the counter, or even inspecting samples of gold and jewelry. (Harry could swear he saw one goblin holding a gold bar, looking as though he was going to kiss it, with a loving expression on his face)

'_Urgh_', he shuddered.

'_Arent the goblins scared of a break-in or something, what with all their showing off'_, Harry asked himself mentally, with a frown.

His question was answered a moment later, after he caught sight of a goblin patrol. They seemed to be taller and stronger than the usual ones, carrying huge axes and maces that were glowing red insidiously. The goblin guards also wore huge thick metallic armor and helmets, with spikes jutting out all around in a fearsome way. Their burning coal black eyes gazed around the area, inspecting for any trouble.

'_Okay. Mystery solved. Even I won't want to have to tangle with a bunch of them. Those weapons were probably charmed with deadly versions of their goblin magic_.'

Harry then went to an available counter.

"What do you want", the ugly scaly goblin at the counter peered at him, sneering unpleasantly.

"Certainly not to see your ugly face. My vault of course", Harry replied smoothly, tossing the key to the goblin, who was now looking offended.

The goblin tried to find fault with the key, inspecting it for any flaws for almost 10 minutes. Harry was starting to grow real impatient. By the looks of it, so was the queue that formed behind him.

"It seems to be alright. Groluk, take this young _punk_ down to his vault", the goblin finally said grudgingly.

The new goblin, Groluk, certainly looked more pleasant than the previous. He had though, a neutral expression on his face.

"Very well. Come with me, sir", leading Harry down to a large archway at the end of the bank.

"Vault 97. Lamp please?", the goblin asked when he stepped out of the mine cart. Harry had been put on the bloody contraption and they went down the catacombs and numerous subterranean caverns, the cart twisting and turning like a bloody rollercoaster. He handed the goblin the lamp. No point in pissing off every single creature he saw.

"Key please?"

After inserting the little key, the vault door opened to reveal a huge compartment, about the size of the interior of a small house, stacked with neat rows and rows of chests, which Harry found to be each filled to the brim with golden coins.

Harry whistled softly, Tom was definitely very generous with his money.

He didn't give a second thought and dug in, filling the cloth bag that he brought with him to its fullest with the gold Galleons.

"So, Groluk, do I always have to come all the way here just to get money?", Harry turned and asked the goblin.

Groluk stared at him with an unreadable expression, before answering, "Some of our clients pay for their purchases by letting money be automatically be withdrawn from their vaults."

'_That sounds like a good idea…_'

"Only it requires a small sacrifice of blood each time, like a ritual. You just have to inform the store owner of the method of payment.

Don't worry, it is hygienic and risk free, what with them_ purebloods_", he added, at the look on Harry's face.

"I will consider that. Let us go now.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry plopped down onto a chair at the al-fresco Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, digging in hungrily into his Florian's Fantasticas- Twenty scoops of smooth soft ice cream that changed flavors in your mouth, ranging from Chocolate Fudge all the way to Refreshing Mint (sort of like Bertie Botts, except better), covered with a humongous array of toppings and syrups. 

'_This is pure heaven_'

Harry had just bought his books and other necessary school supplies, having gone to Flourish & Blotts bookstore, The Apothecary and Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Getting those was easy. One Minerva McGonagall had sent him a list of sixth year books and other miscellaneous stuff. The school robes were another problem. Harry had to give his exact measurements instead of getting it done manually as he was under a glamour.

What Harry wanted to purchase right now was a creature that can not only serve as a messenger, like an owl, but also as a companion and one that can aid in his self-defense. This really limited his options. Nothing in Eeylop's Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie fascinated him.

Perhaps now was the time to check out Knockturn Alley.

* * *

Knockturn Alley, though within close proximity, was nothing like Diagon Alley. The place was dark and gloomy, as if an eternal dark thundercloud hovered above the place. Every single person that wandered the alley wore hooded cloaks. 

Knockturn Alley also had a reputation for being host to stores selling Dark items, and a place where many shady transactions were carried out.

Harry of course, didn't give a damn about that fact. None of the shops specializing in creatures interested him.

He did however, purchased a beautiful marbled gray wand-holster made of Chinese Fireball dragonhide, which he attached to his thigh. Harry simply needed to imagine the wand in his hand, and _voila_, there it will be. It also had the added plus of making his wand un-summonable and immune to the Disarming Spell if it is in the holster.

3 hours later, Harry walked up towards the Shrieking Shack, having found a possible solution to his dilemma (the creature one).

**Flashback**

_About an hour ago, Harry had decided to stop by at The Dingbat for a drink. The small bar was similar to almost every single other pub he had passed along the way in Knockturn Alley._

_The Dingbat was true to its name- it was not so much of a bar than a small dingy dark bar, what with having only two miserable oil lamps to light the entire room. The place also looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for years. Harry could practically feel the layer of grime on the floor. The numerous cobwebs, and layer of dust that accompanied each empty stool, coupled with cloaked people chatting in low tones, did not do much to lift its dirty and gloomy atmosphere._

_There, he had chatted up a stranger who like almost every other person was clad in a gray hooded cloak which obscured his face._

_The man seemed a bit excited after hearing about Harry's dilemma, quickly gulping down a glass full of a smoking, fiery substance._

"_I have the perfect creature you want. A messenger, a companion and one that can defend itself and its owner? Indeed I have. The previous owner gave it to me and ran away. I can sell it to you- for a reasonable price of course", the man rasped in a strange accent._

"_Money is no problem. What is it actually?", Harry assured him, taking a swig from his Ice Vodka, feeling the transparent freezing and misty liquid swirl down his throat._

"_I cannot really describe its appearance. But you will be satisfied with it. That I assure you. I'm not sure what they are even called. Really, I have never seen a creature like them before.", the man said gruffly, though with a suppressed shudder._

"_They? What do you mean they?", Harry asked, looking at the man with a weird expression._

_That one single word had piqued his curiosity._

"_You will find out yourself. So, are you interested?"_

"_I have to see it first", Harry replied tersely._

"_No. Take it or leave it. I would charge you more, but because I need the money urgently, 150 galleons straight."_

"_You wont even let me take a look first? How do I know you are not trying to cheat me?", Harry in a calm and controlled voice, not betraying the anger and indignance that he felt._

"_You have to rely on my honor. If you decide to buy it, you will find it waiting beside the Shrieking Shack in about an hour's time. No money no deal. I repeat, take it or leave it."_

"_Oh really?", Harry's lips curled into an evil smirk as he slowly drew his midnight black wand (the very first one) and lazily twirled it around between his fingers._

_That was a habit that Harry had subconsciously picked up from Voldemort. To him, it seemed casual and harmless enough. However, the seemingly hypnotic twirling and the cruel smile that usually accompanied it could strike fear into the bravest of Aurors, not to mention ordinary wizards and witches, especially if they are on the receiving end of Tom or Harry's ire._

_The man's breath seemed to become more ragged. If Harry could see his face, he would be able to notice the flash of fear now imprinted on it._

"_I-I would not d-dare. Honest. I'm not l-lying. You h-have my word", he fearfully assured Harry._

_Harry did not need to probe the man's mind to see if he is lying. Harry himself could not explain why, he always seemed to be able to sense lies and deceits mentally. So far, no one had been able to utter falsehoods in his presence without detection. The Dark Lord, however, also possessed the same trait. Anyway, he couldn't detect any dishonesty in the terrified man's speech._

'_I guess I have to take a gamble.'_

"_You wouldn't dare. Very well, I'll just have to trust you. I'll take it. However, If I find out that you swindled me, you can assure yourself of a fate worse than death", Harry concluded, handing over a large portion of the Galleons in the bag to the man, who took it with trembling hands, while muttering, "O-Of course, o-of course."_

_It wasn't a surprise that the man almost immediately fled the pub._

**End Flashback**

So here is Harry now, nearing the abandoned and supposedly haunted shack. Indeed, besides it laid a sealed 5 by 5 foot carton. The carton was plastered with warning signs all over, probably from past owners, so it was no surprise that Harry approached it apprehensively, opening it with a spell.

Peering tentatively inside, he could not see anything but pitch black everywhere.

'_What the hell! Bastard cheated me?'_

He however, was interrupted from his thoughts by a metallic droning sound that seems to center from throughout the carton.

"What the hell was that!", a slightly frantic, yet fascinated look on his face.

Harry soon found out that he could make out words in the shrill droning sound.

_Who isss our new masssterr?_

A huge dark shadow, looking completely like a thundercloud then flew out of the carton towards him. _'Oh my… What on earth?'_

_Youuuu. You must be our new massterrr_, the voice buzzed.

Taking a closer look, Harry soon found out why the man had said 'they', and why he was so eager to sell them to him.

What had appeared to be a dark shadow was in actual fact a huge cloud of insect-like flying creatures that were so numerous and close together that they seemed to be a hovering haze. The thing, or things started to speak once again.

_I senssse power in himmm. He would be a good massterrr._

Harry could not help but feel a rising sense of fear in him. Fear, which was something Harry had not felt in years. He attributed it to the creatures' voice, which was inhuman and cold in a metallic sense. It chilled him to the bone. Not even Tom's voice could compare to this. Yet though, Harry could not explain why, but it was strangely comforting.

Harry knew that it certainly would be able to defend itself it, or they, wanted to. He also realized why the man could not describe its appearance. Even he too could not. They were clustered so closely it was hard just to make out their size.

Each of them was about the size of a palm. Yet there was probably about thousands of them. The box must be bigger than its external appearance would suggest. Looking at them closely individually, one would still not be able to make out anything more than a glowing orb of black. Either way, Harry seriously doubted he wanted to see how _they_ truly looked like.

'_I wouldn't want to be attacked by the huge cloud of them_.', he thought to himself.

"Uh, so I am your new master. You guys, uh, alright with that.", spoke, hoping that they would not find fault with him.

_Youuu will be fine_

"Could you like, uh, deliver messages and letters?"

As if in answer, a small portion of the cloud broke off, and reformed into a dark spectre of an owl.

_Of courssse_

'_Blimey! That's cool'_

"My name is Harry. So, uh, how am I going to get you guys back?"

_Like thissss, foolish boyyyyy_

They flew back into the carton, which Harry shrunk into the size of a tiny box, then placed it into his pocket.

He would have to see how to take care and maintain them. After all, Harry would not want to find out what would happen if they grew unhappy with him, or what _had_ happened to their past owners, whoever they are.

'_Well, that went fine. Queer, but met my expectations._'

* * *

Finally! Sorry for the longer delay, but I doubt I can update once a week now. I'll try to, of course, but make no assurances. 

REVIEW! I love reviews. (Which writer doesn't?). Thanks to every single one of my reviewers :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Suggestions are also strongly welcomed.

The creature, I got the idea from the excellent book, "**The Neverending Story**". I had read that long ago, but that one particular creature remained in my mind (I forgot what its called. Anyone remember?). If you've read it, you would know what I mean. To those who haven't, I strongly recommend the book. Fantastic what human imagination can think up right? Its one of the best books I've read when I was younger.

The creature will be his official messenger, especially when recruiting allies to the cause. They will also be a form of defense, protecting Harry when necessary.

One thing though, can someone help me think up a name for them? Goodness knows I'm utter crap when it comes to naming things/persons.

My description of Gringotts is different from canon. But this is an AU fic. That is the way I have always imagined Gringotts to be though.

Lastly, let me rant about something. Why is it that when other writers get rid or depose Cornelius Fudge, 90 per cent of the time its always Arthur Weasley who takes over as Minister for Magic? Its not that I dislike Arthur, he's a great character, but I mean, come on, people like Amos Diggory or the new OOTP character that JKR presented, Amelia Bones, would make far better candidates. Especially Bones since she was the Head of DMLE, which is probably the most important department.

Where in any of the books did JKR state that Arthur possess traits that would make him a good minister, besides the fact he's in the Order and is Harry's best friend's father. Some traits… I mean, if you want to improve the Weasley's shitty social and financial standing, just give him a bloody promotion damnit. I would seriously doubt Arthur would be able to cope with being Minister. Come on, there **is** a huge difference from being Head of a Department that consists of only TWO personnel (including himself) and being Head of the entire Ministry, not to mention the country.

This ends my little rant. Just feeling annoyed at seeing Arthur as Minister here, Arthur as Minister there…

I will include replies to reviewers in the next chapter. This one is getting a little too long :P


	8. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes**_

Due to me awaking to my um, renewed review of my study situation, I feel its best to devote most of my time to that area, along with dealing with increasing amounts of homework. Thus, **this fic will be placed on hold _indefinitely_**. I may update once in a blue moon, but only after my important examinations in November (which I have not really studied much up to now), can I really begin to write regularly. But who knows, maybe then I will probably lose interest in this fic and discontinue it (I seriously think it sucks) -shrugs-

Just thought I'd better inform the readers. Anyway, I want to thank each and everyone of the readers who had reviewed and gave me feedback.


End file.
